52 saveurs pour Marcus et Ollie
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Série de one-shot autour du couple Marcus/Oliver qui exploite les thèmes proposés par la communauté lj 52 saveurs.
1. 5 nuances de blanc

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle série de one-shot. Cette fois-ci, ce seront Marcus et Oliver qui en seront les vedettes. Ils constituent un de mes couples préférés de HP...

Je ne pense pas pouvoir publier les saveurs toutes les semaines, donc je ne met aucun délai, mais je ferai de mon mieux !

Trêve de bla bla : voici la première saveur !

**Titre :** 5 nuances de blanc

**Rating :** K+

* * *

><p>Oliver s'étira et bailla paresseusement, étendu dans un lit moelleux bien confortable. Ses muscles lui faisaient encore un peu mal.<p>

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, papillonnant des cils, éblouit par la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait par la fenêtre, rendant plus éclatantes encore les 5 nuances de blanc dont était composée l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Les yeux bien ouvert, il se remémora la bagarre qui l'avait opposé à Flint, et qui était d'ailleurs la cause de sa présence ici.

Tout était parti d'une insulte que le gryffondor avait adressé au serpentard. Flint avait bien entendu riposté, ce qui n'avait pas plu à Oliver, qui avait surenchérit... Et ils avaient fini par en venir aux mains. Flint, bien plus grand et fort qu'Oliver, avait bien sur eu le dessus, et le châtain s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec deux cotes cassées et le nez en sang tandis que le brun s'en tirait avec quelques égratignures.

Mais les deux s'en tiraient avec cinq heures de colle qu'ils effectueraient dès qu'Oliver serait en état de sortir de l'infirmerie, c'est à dire ce soir, car Oliver sortait ce matin.

Oliver observa l'infirmerie en détail. Elle avait un côté apaisant avec ses draps d'un blanc immaculé, ses murs couleur crème, ses meubles ivoire et son plafond d'un blanc grisonnant.

Mais la teinte de blanc la plus fascinante était assurément la peau albâtre de Marcus Flint lui même qui dormait paisiblement, la tête posée sur le bord du lit d'Oliver...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	2. Le mois le plus cruel

**Titre :** Le mois le plus cruel

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p>Oliver avançait distraitement sur le quai 9 34, se dirigeant vers un élève à la chevelure rousse qui s'avérait être Percy Weasley. Lorsque le châtain arriva a sa hauteur, il le salua et lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances.

L'interrogé lui relata rapidement ses journées passées à jouer au quiddich ou à se baigner à la plage tandis qu'ils montaient dans le train et qu'ils s'installaient dans un wagon libre, puis il retourna la question à son ami.

Percy ne se fit pas prier et raconta en long, en large et en travers tout les détails de chacune de ses journées de vacances.

Oliver, attentif au début, avait vite décroché et s'était mis à rêvasser, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement le rouquin devant lui qui gesticulait et braillait.

Mais le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de gryffondor avait d'autres choses en tête.

Cette rentrée scolaire marquait en effet le début de sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Oliver se remémora avec nostalgie sa première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Il se rappela son émerveillement devant ce train rouge et fumant qui allait l'amener vers l'inconnu, sa surprise lorsque qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux lui avait timidement demandé si il pouvait s'asseoir avec lui et s'il voulait un peu de ses friandises car il en avait trop, il se souvint de son premier fou rire avec celui-là même qui allait devenir son meilleur ami, Percy Weasley. Il se souvint de la frayeur qu'il avait eu en voyant Hagrid pour la première fois, de l'incroyable découverte des carrioles qui avancent toutes seules, de l'effet hypnotique qu'avaient sur lui ces barques glissant silencieusement sur l'eau noire ou miroitait ça et la les lumières flamboyantes des torches et de l'admiration béate éprouvée face à ce giganteste château qu'était Poudlard et qu'il voyait pour la premère fois.

Mais surtout, il se souvint de sa première rencontre avec celui qui allait devenir son rival, Marcus Flint. C'était lors de leur tout premier cours de quiddich. Madame Bibine venait de proposer un mach amical entre tous les élèves présent dans le cours, à savoir des gryffondor et des serpentard, afin de leur expliquer quelques règles. A la fin du mach (que les gryffondor avaient gagné), Oliver, qui avait l'esprit sportif, s'était dirigé vers Marcus Flint, la main tendue, dans l'optique de serrer celle du serpentard. Le brun l'avait dévisagé et lui avait serré la main si fort qu'il lui avait presque broyé les os. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il lui semblait que cette poignée de main avait duré une éternité. Ils s'étaient regardé longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux, et Oliver avait vu ce jour la dans le regard du serpentard qu'il était un rival. Son rival. Il avait vu dans les yeux gris de Marcus une lueur qui depuis était toujours présente lorsqu'il le regardait. Oui, cette lueur lui était destinée, et lui seule l'allumait dans les yeux de Marcus. C'était en quelque sorte _sa lueur_.

Oui, septembre était vraiment un bon mois, le mois de leur première rencontre, de leur retrouvailles...

Il se souvint ensuite de leur première dispute, de leur première bagarre, de leur première retenue ensemble, de toutes celles qui avaient suivi, de la première fois ou il l'avait vu nu sous la douche alors qu'il s'était trompé de vestiaire et de cette fois, il y a deux mois, ou il s'était réveille à l'infirmerie avec Marcus endormi à son chevet.

Il se rappela à quel ça avait été dur de se séparer de lui début juillet et de ne pas le voir pendant ces deux mois. Leurs disputes quotidiennes lui avaient terriblement manqué. Pire, Marcus Flint lui avait manqué. Décidément, juillet était bien le mois le plus cruel...

Mais septembre était de retour et Oliver s'efforça en descendant du train de ne pas penser que juillet prochain était plus proche et plus perfide que tous les autres mois de juillet car il allait le séparer définitivement du serpentard...

Tandis qu'il montait dans la carriole en compagnie de Percy, il échangea un long regard avec son éternel rival, Marcus Flint, savourant la chaleur des flammes que la lueur -_sa_ lueur- dans ces yeux gris allumait dans son cœur, sans se douter que dans son regard, brillait cette même lueur...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Assez descriptif quand même... J'aurai peut être du ajouter des dialogues, mais je le trouve bien comme ça...<p>

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	3. 4 anneaux de lumière au plafond

Titre : 4 anneaux de lumière au plafond

Rating : Euh... T je pense

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas

* * *

><p>Oliver étouffa un bâillement. Il venait de finir un dur entraînement de Quiddich avec toute son équipe. En effet, le tournoi de noël arrivait, et il était bien décidé à le gagner, en particulier parce qu'il serait sûrement opposé à son rival de toujours, Marcus Flint. Enfin, il le saurait après le match de demain qui allait opposer serpentard à serdaigle. Ledit Flint s'était d'ailleurs entraîné lui aussi avec son équipe sur le terrain pour le match du lendemain, ce qui avait donné lieu à de nombreux affrontements entre les divers joueurs présents sur le terrain.<p>

L'entraînement avait donc été particulièrement long et particulièrement pénible pour les deux capitaines, qui devaient sans cesse rappeler leurs coéquipiers à l'ordre, l'un parce qu'ils avaient « de la bouillie de serdaigle à faire », et l'autre parce qu'ils « devaient ficher une raclée au gagnant du match de demain ».

Le châtain soupira, harassé par le rangement des balles qui lui avait pris un certain temps, étant donné que ses coéquipiers avaient filé à l'anglaise pour ne pas l'aider. C'est qu'on était en plein hiver et qu'il faisait sacrément froid ! D'ailleurs, Oliver, dont la fine tenue de Quiddich laissait passer tout le froid, tremblait comme une feuille morte. Les balles -en particulier les cognards- étant enfin remises à leur place dans la malle, qui elle-même était soigneusement rangée dans la réserve, Oliver put se rendre au vestiaire dans l'optique d'une bonne douche bien chaude avant de rentrer au château.

Le gryffondor marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Arrivé devant la porte du vestiaire, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait oublié les clés dans la réserve. Il n'avait pas le courage d'y retourner, et, comme les vestiaires des serpentard, qui n'étaient jamais verrouillés (et pour cause ! Personne ne voulait avoir affaire à Marcus Flint pour vol !) était tout proches...

Oliver s'engouffra rapidement dans l'antre des serpentard, priant pour ne pas être vu. Il attendit silencieusement dans l'obscurité. Au bout de cinq minutes, quand il réalisa que personne ne venait, il se détendit et commença à se déshabiller. Il se glissa dans les douches et alluma le robinet d'eau chaude. Il attrapa le savon et commença à se laver méticuleusement, enlevant la boue qui maculait ses bras. Tout en se savonnant, il pensait à diverses choses, et en particulier au match de Quiddich de demain. Il souhaitait que les serpentard gagnent. Il voulait à tout prix être confronté à Flint. Ça avait toujours quelque chose d'excitant d'être opposé au brun. Le voir jouer au Quiddich était un spectacle très divertissant, et Oliver se plaisait à admirer le joueur de serpentard sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il aimait ça, tout simplement. D'autant plus que la plupart du temps, il gagnait toujours contre lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le gryffondor n'entendit pas la porte du vestiaire ni celle des douches s'ouvrir. Il fut donc stupéfait de se retrouver nu face à un Flint tout aussi nu que lui et particulièrement perplexe.

Rougissant de la tête aux pieds, il entendit le serpentard lui demander :

- Qu'est ce que... Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon vestaire, Wood ?

Bafouillant, Oliver répondit :

- Bah euh... C'est à dire que, j'ai laissé la clé... Enfin elle est...

- Ok c'est bon laisses tomber Woodie, t'as l'air crevé, donc finis de prendre ta douche et casses-toi.

Oliver, stupéfait, demanda bêtement :

- Tu... Tu ne me fous pas à la porte ?

- Bien sûr que non ! T'es à poil, t'es trempé et il fait un froid de canard. Tu vas attraper une pneumonie si je fais ça et c'est la dernière chose que je veux !

Cette déclaration étonnante entraîna un gros blanc, que Marcus combla en expliquant maladroitement :

- Enfin, si tu tombes malade... Tu joueras pas en finale et euh... Ça sera pas drôle parce que je ne pourrai pas te foutre une raclée... Tu... Tu comprends...

- Ouais...

Les deux capitaines finirent de se doucher dans un silence religieux lourd de gène. Dans la pénombre, Oliver ne voyait pas les joues rougies de Marcus qui le regardait à la dérobée, et ce dernier n'entendait pas la respiration du gryffondor s'accélérer à chaque coup d'œil qu'il lui jetait.

Le châtain sortit le premier de la douche, et retourna dans la cabine pour se rhabiller. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voix l'interpella.

- Non mais t'as vu l'état de ton pull ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir comme ça ? Tiens prends ça Oli... Wood.

Oliver aperçu vaguement un pull pendouillant dans la main de son rival et qui devait appartenir à celui-ci.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu vas chopper un rhume habillé comme ça. Et il n'en est pas question. Enfile moi ça !

Le gryffondor protestait vivement quand il vit un Marcus en serviette s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Soudain, il le sentit lui soulever les bras et lui enfiler son pull de force.

- Aller, maintenant tires-toi, t'as assez profité de mon vestiaire comme ça !

Oliver retourna donc vers la sortie. La main sur la poignée, il avait l'intention d'ouvrir la porte, quand, mut d'une sorte d'automatisme inexplicable, il fit demi tout. Il s'avançait vers Flint qui le regardait bizarrement, et, arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tendit la main en murmurant :

- Merci, Marcus...

Surpris, le capitaine des serpentard lui serra la main et répondit :

- Bah... De toute façon il ne me va plus ce pull... Gardes-le.

Finalement, Oliver se décida à sortir, et dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois. Dans la faible lueur produite par les quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond qui éclairaient vaguement le vestiaire, il lui sembla que Flint souriait vaguement.

En rentrant, il pensa aussi que c'était la première fois que le brun était _maladroit_, ce qui le troubla et l'intrigua quelque peu.

Ce soir la en revenant au dortoir, Marcus entendit Drago lui dire qu'il avait les joues rouges et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça...

* * *

><p>En fait, ces "semi one-shot" sont de plus en plus long ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop...<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, à bientôt pour le prochain OS !

Bisous, Chu.


	4. Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

**Titre** : Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Snif ! :'(

* * *

><p>Marcus Flint était matinal.<p>

Le serpentard s'étira langoureusement avant de regarder son réveil magique. Il constata qu'il n'était que 7h et que ses cours ne commençaient qu'à 9h. En plus, il n'avait pas encore faim. Il décida donc de prendre sa douche et d'aller faire un tour dans le château avant d'aller manger.

Marcus Flint était flemmard.

Tandis qu'il déambulait dans l'école de magie sans autre but précis que de s'ouvrir l'appétit, il arriva inéluctablement au même endroit qu'à chaque fois : le terrain de Quiddich. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à voler tout de suite, aussi se contenta-t-il de s'asseoir dans les gradins afin de lézarder encore un peu... En plus, un délicieux rayon de soleil quoique pâle et hivernal lui chauffait agréablement le dos. Encore quelque peu engourdi par le sommeil, il se mit à penser.

Le match d'il y à trois jour contre les serdaigle avait été décidément trop facile et Drago n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de cette pauvre Cho Chang. Ils avaient gagné haut la main. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que la finale qui aurait lieu après demain, suite à un caprice de son attrapeur, Drago Malfoy, qui avait exigé de Snape qu'il fasse déplacer le mach (parce que le terrain était "trop boueux"), et qui allait l'opposer à son rival de toujours, Oliver Wood.

Wood avait le don prodigieux de faire le faire réagir au quart de tour. D'ailleurs, le Malfoy se plaisait beaucoup à le lui faire remarquer (généralement dans ces cas-ci, parler de Potter suffisait à le calmer).

Mais Marcus devait bien l'admettre : le blond avait raison. Oliver était le seul qui avait le don de l'énerver à ce point. Cet abruti optimiste toujours souriant et généreux l'énervait. En particulier quand il se forçait à discuter avec cet abruti de Cédric Diggory alors qu'il n'en avait visiblement pas envie. Cet idiot de poufsouffle bavait littéralement sur Ol.. Sur Wood, et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Pourquoi il ne voyait pas que Wood n'en avait rien à faire de lui ? Pourquoi il ne lui foutait pas la paix ?

Mais celui qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était bien le gryffondor

Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de penser aux autres au lieu de penser à lui ? Pourquoi ne disait-il pas simplement à Diggory d'aller se faire foutre ailleurs ?

Il devait bien reconnaître que malgré tout, il enviait un peu le châtain : lui était bien incapable d'un tel altruisme, et pour cela, il l'admirait ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Wood était toujours loyal, honnête, prêt à défendre une cause juste ou un être cher et prenant toujours les meilleures décisions : bref, il faisait un ami parfait et un excellent capitaine. Et pour couronner le tout, il était sacrément bien foutu. En effet, si Marcus ne pouvait que le supposer auparavant, il en avait eu la confirmation il y a quatre jours quand il l'avait vu nu sous la douche. Il était carrément excitant. Marcus trouvait ça très bizarre et en même temps très drôle de fantasmer ainsi sur son rival, mais il devait admettre que l'autre était vraiment désirable... Oui, il était ce que tout le monde à toujours désiré. Y compris lui.

Mais Marcus Flint était une brute.

Aussi, quand il vit Oliver arriver sur le terrain de Quiddich avec un certain poufsouffle ignorant, il vit rouge. Brusquement, il se leva et se mit à marcher dans leur direction. A mesure qu'il approchait, il voyait le sourire crispé du châtain et l'air pervers de Diggory, et ça l'énervait encore plus. Il passa à côté d'eux en prenant bien soin de bousculer violemment Cédric qui l'interpella aussitôt après :

- Dis donc ! Tu pourrais t'excuser !

L'abruti avait dit ça en se massant vigoureusement l'épaule.

- C'est ça. Depuis quand on s'excuse d'avoir touché un morpion ? Me cherches pas. Casses-toi, Diggory, sinon je vais t'expédier à l'infirmerie.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Je sais aussi me battre !

Marcus rit à gorge déployée. Le blond était frêle et faisait une tête et demi de moins que lui.

Oliver intervint alors par principe, l'air peu convaincu :

- Flint, laisses-le...

Décidément, le gryffondor l'agaçait vraiment.

Même si il avait un corps à tomber.

Même si il avait un cul alléchant.

Même si il était carrément bandant.

Même si ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses étaient un appel au baiser.

Même si ses yeux noisettes étaient tout simplement délicieux.

Même si il l'admirait, même s'il le respectait, même s'il le _désirait_...

Il l'agaçait prodigieusement, et ce crétin de Diggory aussi qui bavait sur Oliver. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'agaçait. Sans crier garde, Marcus se jeta sur le poufsouffle et le frappa avec une telle force qu' Oliver crut qu'il allait l'envoyer au cimetière.

- Flint ! Arrêtes ça ! Arrêtes ça ! Bordel tu vas le tuer ! Il est déjà inconscient alors fous-lui la paix !

Au bout d'un moment, Marcus sentit sa colère s'estomper, et il laissa donc le pauvre Diggory assommé sur le sol.

Oliver commençait à lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas juste frapper les gens comme ça parce qu'il avait besoin de se défouler, et que...

Encore une chose qui agaçait Marcus : le gryffondor était un vrai moulin à paroles.

Le serpentard pris la liberté de faire taire Wood en lui collant une beigne magistrale qui le laissa stupéfait, puis en s'emparant de ses lèvres dans une pulsion de désir et de... De quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne le savait pas, et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ces lèvres roses et charnues contre les siennes et ce corps si excitant contre le sien.

Marcus Flint était imprévisible. Et il agissait à l'instinct.

Il se décida finalement à laisser Oliver reprendre sa respiration et il se dirigea vers la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner, laissant derrière lui un Oliver Wood perplexe, un Cédric Diggory bien amoché à ses pieds.

Et Marcus ne pensait pas aux conséquences de ses actes.

Après tout... Ce n'était qu'un jeu, non ?

Il commença à en douter sérieusement au petit déjeuner lorsque le jeune héritier Malfoy à qui il avait tout raconté lui avait lancé sur le ton de la plaisanterie « t'es amoureux ma parole ! » et que cela l'avait touché bien plus que ça n'aurait du le faire.

Et à la table des gryffondor, il y avait son rival qui portait son pull...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	5. L'effet de l'impact

**Titre **: L'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles.

**Rating** : T (pour le langage sans doute... )

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note : **Désolée pour ce délai de publication mais il y a eu un bug je crois : je n'ai pas pu updater la fic hier... :/

* * *

><p>Ça faisait deux jours.<p>

Deux malheureux jours.

Deux putain de jours qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé.

Deux putain de jours qu'ils s'étaient... Qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Oliver Wood.

Encore lui. Toujours lui. Il l'obsédait. Lui, Marcus Flint, était obsédé par un abruti bavard de gryffondor avec un sourire à la con !

Son équipe s'était fait battre par les rouge et or lors du match de Quiddich qui avait eu lieu la veille, et c'était à peine si son rival lui avait jeté un coup d'œil.

Wood ne comprenait pas que c'était vital pour lui qu'il le regarde. Il en avait besoin.

Son regard avait sur lui un effet hypnotisant. Ses yeux avaient une sorte de pouvoir sur son cerveau, et à ce moment la, quand ses pupilles accrochaient celles du gryffondor, il oubliait tout. Plus rien ne comptait, tous disparaissait excepté ces yeux noisettes qui le regardaient avec tant d'émotions contradictoires : douceur, chaleur, animosité, et ce quelque chose de spécial que Marcus ne pouvait pas nommer. Quand il était comme ça, immobile parce que leurs yeux s'étaient trouvés, il se sentait spécial. Il se sentait à part. Wood avait ce don.

Mais ça faisait deux jours que Wood lui refusait l'accès à ses yeux, et il en avait plus qu'assez !

Il voulait, non, il _devait_ les voir.

Marcus Flint errait dans les couloirs, en pleine réflexion. Malfoy disait qu'il était en train de devenir un troll. Il avait les nerfs à vif. Chaque erreur, même innocente, le mettait hors de lui. Il frappait tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient au moindre regard, au moindre frôlement.

Les élèves rasaient les murs quand ils le croisaient.

D'ailleurs, il croisait tous les élèves, excepté Wood. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'évitait. Et ça l'énervait encore plus.

Il était pris au piège dans le cercle vicieux de ses pensées quand il percuta un élève. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait l'intention de passer un savon monumental audit élève lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était _Oliver Wood_.

Le châtain, les joues roses, avait bafouillé rapidement un « excuse-moi », confus, avant de partir en courant.

Marcus se lança à la poursuite du gryffondor qu'il finit par attraper. Il le prit par le bras et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, l'encerclant de ses bras puissants pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Mais l'autre continuait d'éviter son regard.

- Regardes moi.

L'intéressé ne bougea pas la tête d'un pouce.

- REGARDES-MOI !

Et Marcus de saisir brutalement le menton d'Oliver et de plaquer durement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce baiser rude dura quelques minutes. Marcus avait fermé les yeux. Oliver regardait ses paupières.

Les élèves qui passaient étaient surpris voire choqués. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Plus rien ne comptait.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle et leur esprits.

Et enfin, leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau. Le bleu froid, dur, métallique et la noisette chaude et douce...

Marcus se détacha d'Oliver et s'éloigna, quand Oliver l'interpella.

- Marcus...

L'intéressé se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Marcus se rapprocha dangereusement d'Oliver, qui sentait son souffle sur son nez. Il lui donna sa réponse au creux de l'oreille, dans un murmure.

- As-tu seulement une idée de l'effet que tes yeux me font ? De l'effet que _tu_ me fais ? Tu es spécial Oli... Wood.

- Mais...

Marcus le fit taire de nouveau, puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir, retournant vers l'antre des serpentard.

Oliver le regardait partir. Marcus sentait son regard peser sur son dos. Son regard brûlant...

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain « OS » !

Bisous, Chu.


	6. Eh oui, la façon dont tu me regardes

**Titre :** Eh oui, la façon dont tu me regardes.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont (toujours) pas à moi (et ne le seront jamais...)_

* * *

><p>Oliver avait du mal à s'en remettre. Depuis une semaine, sa vie avait dangereusement basculé.<p>

Tout ça à cause de Marcus Flint. Encore lui. Toujours lui. Décidément, Marcus avait un don pour lui compliquer l'existence !

Ça avait commencé dans les vestiaires, quand l'autre lui avait donné son pull, puis le lendemain, le jour du mach qui aurait du avoir lieu et qui finalement avait été reporté deux jours plus tard **(1)** (encore un caprice de Malfoy...), quand il avait croisé Diggory sur le terrain de Quiddich. Flint avait amoché le poufsouffle avant de l'embrasser.

Mais ça avait pris une autre dimension hier lorsque Marcus Flint l'avait coincé dans un couloir de Poudlard avant de lui hurler de le regarder et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Bon, c'est vrai, il avait peut-être un peu exagéré en allant jusqu'à ne plus le regarder, voire même l'éviter... Mais pardi, ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre rival, qui plus est un garçon (non pas qu'il soit homophobe, mais il n'avait embrassé que des filles jusque la!) vous embrasses après vous avoir giflé !

En réalité, il avait apprécié ce baiser que son ennemi lui avait donné. Et il avait eu honte. Et peur. Alors il ne s'était plus senti capable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais il en mourrait d'envie. Alors quand Marcus Flint l'avait plaqué contre un mur et lui avait demandé de sa voix grave et rauque de le regarder, il avait bien failli céder ! Finalement, il l'avait regardé quand le serpentard l'embrassait, les paupières closes...

Et ensuite il y avait eu cette discussion. Et la réponse fatale que l'autre lui avait susurré avant de partir sans un regard pour lui. Il aurait bien voulu l'interpeller en lui demandant de le regarder à son tour, mais il n'avait pas pu. Les mots de son rival l'avaient cloué sur place. Alors il s'était contenté de le regarder partir en pensant à ces yeux qu'il voulait voir...

Il se souvint de sa réflexion dans le train. Il voulait savoir quelle était cette lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son rival lors de leurs échanges visuel. Avait-il la même ? La façon dont le serpentard le regardait le rendait fou. Oui, Marcus avait un réel pouvoir sur lui quand il posait sur lui ses orbes de mercure en fusion. Quand le serpentard le regardait, il se sentait important. Il se sentait unique. Parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait dans ce regard quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui...

Il voulait le découvrir, le sens de cette lueur. Il voulait le comprendre, le sens de ces paroles murmurées dans un souffle et qui avaient manqué de l'achever. Il sentait que ses sentiments pour le brun changeaient, mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Il voulait comprendre l'autre avant de se comprendre lui-même.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'école afin de regagner son dortoir, il entendit de vagues chuchotements autour de lui. Sans doutes les commentaires sur ce qui avait eu lieu la veille. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était ces mots comme une litanie sans fin. Les mots de son rival.

_Tu es spécial, Oli... _

Il se sentait bien. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps sans qu'il ne sache comment ni pourquoi. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il remercia donc l'origine de ce bien être, et il laissa ses doutes et ses interrogations de côté jusqu'au lendemain.

Deux yeux d'acier veillaient sur la progression d'Oliver Wood tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour des gryffondor d'un pas léger.

* * *

><p>(1) Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre n°4, j'espère que ça n'a pas gêné votre compréhension... J'ai d'ailleurs rectifié cet oubli. Encore milles excuses !<p>

Et voila, c'est fini pour cette semaine. Je vais donc maintenant vous faire languir jusqu'en août puisque je n'aurai pas accès à mon pc avant le 6 !

Bonnes vacances à vous, et surtout... Yaoi power !

Bisous, Chu.


	7. De la neige sur les cadavres

**Titre :** De la neige sur les cadavres

**Rating :** euh... K+ ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi :'(

Note de début : De retour de vacances plus tôt que prévu ! Allez, pour me faire pardonner mon absence, deux chapitres dans la même journée !

* * *

><p>Le cœur de Marcus était froid.<p>

Froid comme la neige qui tombait doucement du ciel. Froid comme ces doux cristaux d'eau glacée qui blanchissaient le paysage.

C'était la réflexion que tous les élèves se faisaient à Poudlard avant l'incident.

Celui qui l'avait opposé à Wood. Celui ou il l'avait embrassé.

Et maintenant, tandis que Marcus marchait dans la neige, les élèves qui le regardaient n'en étaient plus certains...

Marcus, lui, était bien loin des préoccupations futiles des autres élèves. Il n'en avait que faire. Comme toujours, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Oliver Wood. Ou pouvait-il être ? Il avait envie... Non, il avait besoin de le voir.

Il ne comprenait pas les réactions qu'il avait envers le gryffondor, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, son cœur était glacé. Aussi froid que cette neige dans laquelle il venait de s'asseoir. Il ne pouvait aimer. Aimer était un signe de faiblesse. Et Marcus était tout sauf faible.

Mais alors, qu'éprouvait-il pour le châtain ? De l'attirance ? Du désir ? Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour. C'était impossible.

Le serpentard laissa de côté ces questions lorsque l'objet de ses pensées vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'espace d'un instant, Marcus se demanda comment Oliver l'avait retrouvé. En effet, le coin ou il venait de s'asseoir était pratiquement inaccessible. Très peu d'élèves le connaissait, et encore moins savaient que c'était le lieu que Marcus préférait.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le châtain lui répondit.

- Je te connais bien Marcus. Je savais que tu serais ici. Ça ne m'étonne pas que cet endroit soit ton favori...

Oliver tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui du serpentard.

La lueur était la, plus présente que jamais. Il sembla aux deux garçons qu'il venait de s'écouler une éternité avant qu'Oliver ne reprenne la parole.

- Qui es-tu, Marcus ?

L'interpellé ne compris pas la question.

- Qui es-tu, Marcus ? Tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être. Percy dit que ton cœur est froid, que tes yeux sont le reflet de ton absence de sentiments. Et pourtant, je vois briller dans ton regard cette flamme, je sens ton cœur battre plus vite lors de nos combats... Et même lorsque tu m'as embrassé... Tu n'es pas ce que tu fais croire. D'où ma question. Qui es-tu, Marcus.

Marcus ne répondit pas. A la place, il tourna la tête et regarda le lac.

- C'est beau, non ?

- Très.

- C'est glacé...

- …

- Aimer est une erreur, une faiblesse. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible. Et je me fous de ce que ton ami le rouquin pense de moi. Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Peu importe comment on me voit. Qu'on pense que mon cœur est comme un cadavre recouvert de neige. Ils ne me connaissent pas. Tu...

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre.

- Tu es le seul qui m'aies posé cette question...

- C'est parce que tu m'intrigues. Tu es une énigme, Marcus Flint. Je te connais sans te connaître, je te comprends sans te comprendre. Mais je veux savoir. Alors je gratte la couche de neige qui recouvre ton cœur.

Et Oliver l'embrassa avant de se lever et de partir, non sans avoir ajouté :

- L'amour est une force. C'est ce qui décuple nos moyens, nous donne une raison de nous battre.

Le serpentard se retrouva de nouveau seul, assis dans la neige.

La phrase du châtain tournait dans sa tête, lui donnant le vertige.

Ses lèvres brûlaient du doux baiser qu'il venait de recevoir.

Et son cœur qui battait infiniment plus vite brûlait aussi...

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Le deuxième arrivera un peu plus tard dans la journée.<p>

Bisous, Chu.


	8. L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle

Et comme promis, voilà le second ! Enjoy it ! Le prochain la semaine prochaine ;-)

**Titre **: L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle

**Rating :** … K+

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas encore à moi (mais j'y travaille sérieusement =) )

* * *

><p>La neige avait recouvert le château depuis hier. On sentait bien que Noël approchait de plus en plus.<p>

Dans le froid ambiant, le château était en ébullition. Enfin, plus précisément, les résidents du château étaient en ébullition.

Oliver avançait dans les couloirs. Il entendait les élèves chuchoter sur son passage. Il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec le baiser que lui et Marcus avaient « échangé » dans le couloir il y a quelques jours.

Percy lui avait d'ailleurs dit que beaucoup d'élèves avaient fait des paris à leurs sujet. Lee et les jumeaux Weasley avaient du s'enrichir ses derniers temps...

Percy... Son meilleur ami. Celui qui le comprenait mieux que personne.

Il se remémora la discussion qu'ils avaient eu hier, quelques temps avant qu'il aille voir Marcus...

_- Il est différent de ce que tu crois, Percy. Je le vois._

_- Peut être... _

_- Que penses-tu ? _

_- Marcus est... Il est étrange. Quand je le vois, j'ai le sentiment que son cœur est glacé. Et ses yeux... Ils ne reflètent que son indifférence. On dirait qu'il n'éprouve rien. En fait, c'est assez effrayant. _

_- Je ne sais pas. Moi, quand je le regarde, je vois... Quelque chose briller dans ses yeux. Quelque chose que tu ne vois pas, visiblement. Que personne ne voit... Et son cœur. Il bat. Comme le mien. Quand on s'affronte, il bat plus vite. Quand il m'embrasse... Il est prêt à exploser. _

_- … Et toi ? Que ressens-tu pour lui ?_

_- Je ne sais pas..._

_- Menteur. Tu es juste... Tu es... Aveugle. _

_- Je voudrais lui faire comprendre ça. Je veux dire, qu'aimer n'est pas une tare. Le guider... Je voudrais le lui dire, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre._

_- Vas le voir. Parles lui. Je suis sur que tu sais ou le trouver._

Et il était parti. Il lui avait parlé.

Et à son retour, il avait tout raconté à Percy qui avait rit doucement en lui disant « l'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle... Quelque part, ça à quelque chose d'amusant ! »

Oliver était donc la, marchant dans les couloirs. Il réfléchissait au sens des propos de son ami. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut être qu'ils étaient aveugles. Peut être qu'il refusait de voir la vérité, qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il...

Il s'arrêta. Devant lui, se tenait Marcus Flint.

Merlin qu'il était beau...

Ils se fixèrent, sans rien dire.

Oliver embrassa Marcus.

Marcus enlaça Oliver, répondant à ce baiser auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Oliver se recula, Marcus lui souffla un « au revoir » avant de reprendre sa route, non sans lui avoir sourit.

Il était tant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il aimait Marcus Flint.

Et il était bien décidé à ouvrir les yeux du serpentard...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

On se retrouve dans une semaine !

Bisous bisous. Chu.


	9. 4 fois 12 égal 48, partie 1

Note : pour ceux qui ont lu la première version de « 4 x 12 = 48 », j'ai décidé de la supprimer puisque, après re-re-re-...-lecture, il s'est avéré que je l'ai trouvé vraiment minable (Marcus totalement OOC, scénario nul et j'en passe). J'ai donc décidé de le refaire, et je trouve cette version bien mieux que la précédente (si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ne tenez pas compte de cette note, et ne râlez pas ! Vous n'avez rien loupé^^). En revanche, il sera en deux parties, comme l'autre.

**Titre :** 4 x 12 = 48

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi_

* * *

><p><em>J'aime Marcus Flint<em>

Cette réalité obsédait Oliver Wood depuis qu'elle s'était révélée à lui. Elle l'avait même empêché de dormir. Résultat des courses, le gryffondor toujours si plein d'entrain et de vie était quasiment réduit à l'état de larve. Percy le lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer tandis qu'ils allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, non sans s'inquiéter. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à s'inquiéter. En effet, Marcus Flint qui observait attentivement la progression du châtain depuis l'autre bout de la grande salle semblait lui aussi très perturbé et passablement agacé, ce qui le rendait encore plus terrifiant qu'à l'accoutumé aux yeux des autres.

Lorsque Oliver eut terminé son repas, il sortit de la grande salle en direction du terrain de Quiddich dans l'optique de s'entraîner et de se détendre un peu. Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Cédric Diggory était également sur le terrain.

Il fit demi-tour rapidement, espérant que le garçon ne le verrait pas. Malheureusement, Cédric le vit et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur plaqué sur son visage.

- Tiens, Oliver ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici ! Tu viens t'entraîner

- Oui, mais...

- Super ! Et si on s'entraînait ensemble ? A cause de cette brute de Flint qui m'a forcé à rester à l'infirmerie pendant plus d'un mois je suis tout ankylosé, peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider ?

Oliver, qui avait tiqué en entendant Cédric parler de Flint, hésitait entre planter le poufsouffle ici sans un mot, ou bien accepter de l'aider par politesse. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se composa un vague sourire compatissant et déclara :

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

- Chouette ! En plus comme c'est les vacances, nous avons toute la journée ! Pas vrai Oliver ?

- Oui oui...

Ils commencèrent donc leur entraînement, s'arrêtant uniquement pour faire des pauses. Cédric qui d'ordinaire était plutôt bon joueur, était encore tout engourdi et avait un peu de mal à lancer correctement le souaffle ou à se déplacer sur son balai. Mais à l'heure du déjeuner, il allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Après une rapide collation, ils retournèrent sur le terrain et continuèrent leur entraînement. Mais au bout d'un moment, une chute de neige impromptue les empêcha de continuer. Ils s'assirent donc dans les gradins et discutèrent tactique. Mais le poufsouffle, qui était très entreprenant, ne manquait pas une seule occasion de se rapprocher d'Oliver ou de l'effleurer, ce qui agaçait le châtain qui ne savait pas comment faire comprendre au blond qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Alors qu'Oliver, désespéré, priait les fondateurs de bien vouloir griller Cédric Diggory comme un poulet, Marcus Flint fit son entrée sur le terrain, son balai en main, sans doute dans l'optique de s'entraîner puisque la neige avait cessé de tomber. Le gryffondor faillit pleurer de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que le brun les avaient vu et qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, l'air aussi aimable qu'un troll des montagnes affamé. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il lança à Oliver un regard brûlant avant de toiser le poufsouffle qui n'avait pas l'air plus effrayé que lors de sa dernière rencontre avec le serpentard.

- Alors Diggory, la première fois ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu veux encore que je te tabasses ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! N'est ce pas Oliver ?

Entendre Cédric appeler le gryffondor par son prénom le fit entrer dans un état de fureur indescriptible. Brutalement, il attrapa Cédric par le col et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Arrêtes de lui tourner autour. Il est juste trop gentil pour te dire d'aller te faire mettre. Il ne t'aimes pas, pigé ?

Et Marcus relâcha le jaune et noir qui se massa le cou. Il allait faire demi-tour quand la voix de Diggory retenti dans ses oreilles.

- Vraiment ? Alors regardes bien ça.

Et Cédric embrassa Oliver. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, ce qui permit à Cédric d'y glisser sa langue. Le châtain le repoussait tant bien que mal, mais le blond ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Finalement, il s'éloigna d'Oliver, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le poing de Marcus Flint qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Oliver cracha et s'essuya la bouche d'un air dégoûté tandis que Marcus frappait le poufsouffle de toutes ses forces. Il se tut et laissa Marcus le réduire en charpie. Il n'avait même pas envie de le défendre.

Finalement, lorsque le serpentard décida que le blond en avait eu assez, il embrassa passionnément le gryffondor, posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans un geste possessif, avant de s'éloigner de lui et de dire à Diggory, quasi-mort

- Il est à moi. Pigé ? A moi et personne d'autre. Tu le touches encore, et je te jures que le mage noir aura l'air d'un enfant de cœur à coté de moi.

Il s'éloigna, laissant la un Oliver abasourdi, avec à ses pieds le poufsouffle qui allait devoir faire un deuxième séjour d'un mois à l'infirmerie.

Le châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Marcus avait bien pu vouloir dire par « _il est à moi _». En amenant Cédric à l'infirmerie, il se dit qu'il allait devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec le serpentard demain...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La première journée est finie. Il ne reste plus que la deuxième.<p>

En fait, je me rends compte que Cédric sers surtout de punching-ball à Marcus (mdr !). Finalement, il est plus utile comme ça... Je ne l'apprécies pas vraiment. Je le trouve trop superficiel. Alors bon, autant qu'il serve à caser Marcus et Oliver ensemble =)

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bisous. Chu.


	10. 4 fois 12 égal 48, partie 2

Et voilà la deuxième partie, elle aussi remaniée. Désolée pour la première version vraiment décevante. Hope you will enjoy this one ! =)

* * *

><p>« <em>Il est à moi. A moi et personne d'autre. <em>»

Oliver ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il en avait parlé à Percy qui lui avait répondu par un sourire énigmatique, ce qui avait mis en rogne le châtain. S'il savait quelque chose, il devait le lui dire, par Merlin ! Oliver, dépité, comprit que, sur ce coup-là, il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même. Il décida de prendre un bon petit déjeuner et de se détendre en jouant au Quiddich. Tôt ou tard, il trouverait bien en lui le courage légendaire de sa maison pour aller parler à Marcus. Non ?

Il laissa ses interrogations de côté, se laissant envahir par l'incroyable sensation de liberté qui l'habitait tandis qu'il fendait l'air sur son balai.

De son côté, Marcus réfléchissait activement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi... furieux lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop d'Oliver. Lui et Drago en avaient parlé rapidement, mais la seule chose que l'héritier Malfoy avait su dire était « tu es jaloux ! » en riant. Marcus, agacé, était donc sorti se promener un peu. Regardant machinalement le ciel gris, il aperçut une silhouette fendant les airs. Reconnaissant Oliver, il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quiddich et s'assit dans les gradins, regardant le capitaine voler. Il le trouvait vraiment... Désirable. Marcus secoua la tête. Non, Oliver était plus que désirable. Il était beau. Une vision de Cédric embrassant Oliver traversa son esprit, et une terrible douleur étreignit son cœur. Marcus ne comprenait pus rien. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du châtain, qui, l'ayant vu, avait atterrit et était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Marcus tourna la tête, plantant son regard acier dans les yeux noisettes de son rival. Cédant à ses pulsions, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Oliver se laissa faire. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent longtemps face à face, se dévisageant sans rien dire. Finalement, Oliver rompit le silence.

- Hum... Marcus, il faut... Il faut que je te parles.

- Alors parles, Oli.

- Je t'aime.

Le brun, décontenancé, ne sut que répondre.

- C'est peut-être un peu trop te demander, mais, j'aimerai bien que nous... Eh bien, qu'on soit ensemble. Enfin je...

Marcus fit taire Oliver en l'embrassant. Puis il se leva, décrétant qu'il allait réfléchir à sa proposition. Oliver, qui ne savait pas comment interpréter ces paroles, regagna son dortoir sans prendre la peine de déjeuner tellement il était anxieux. Il s'enferma dans la tour des gryffondor tout l'après midi.

Le soir, lorsque Oliver se rendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Percy pour dîner, Marcus Flint se leva de sa table, se dirigea vers lui, et, arrivé à sa hauteur, l'embrassa sans autre forme de procès sous les yeux ébahis des élèves, non sans lui avoir murmuré un « Ok » au creux de l'oreille...

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La suite dans une semaine !

Bisous, Chu.


	11. Une chose vraie

Titre : Une chose vraie

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : …

* * *

><p><p>

Oliver s'étira paresseusement et regarda rapidement son calendrier. On était en janvier. Noël était passé depuis trois semaines. Et cela faisait exactement un mois qu'il était en couple avec Marcus Flint.

Marcus Flint, son rival, son opposé, son complément... Son âme sœur. Que tout aille pour le mieux entre eux l'avait un peu surpris au début. Il s'attendait à ce que le serpentard soit du genre à l'engueuler pour rien... Au contraire, il était très conciliant, et plutôt doux sous ses airs de brute.

Oliver se leva, se lava rapidement le visage et descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Percy Weasley. Cette relation entre les deux garçons amusait beaucoup le rouquin, même si Marcus, en petit ami possessif et jaloux l'avait ouvertement menacé si il osait toucher un seul cheveu de Oliver de manière un peu trop... Amicale à son goût.

D'ailleurs, Percy n'était pas le seul. Toutes et tous, en particulier Cédric Diggory, étaient surveillés de très près par le serpentard.

Mais Oliver n'était pas pleinement satisfait. En effet, même s'il savait que son petit ami tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui, il ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime ». Ils en avaient déjà discuté avec Marcus, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça perturbait tant le châtain. Il lui avait répondu « mais les mots comptent bien moins que les actes, Oliver ! »

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Comme d'habitude, Marcus l'attendait. Dès qu'il le vit, le serpentard s'approcha de lui et l'attira à lui en lui saisissant les hanches dans l'intention de l'embrasser.

Comme d'habitude, Oliver répondit au baiser de son petit ami.

Comme d'habitude, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il murmura un « je t'aime » à l'oreille du serpentard.

Mais pour une fois, ce fut un « je t'aime, Oliver » qui lui répondit à la place du traditionnel « moi aussi ».

Oliver rougit, et il regarda Marcus avec un air empli de gratitude et d'interrogation. Mais déjà le serpentard s'éloignait de lui et allait saluer Percy avant de regagner sa table, non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil au gryffondor.

Cédric Diggory lança un regard noir à Marcus Flint. Il allait le lui payer...

* * *

><p><p>

Et voilà ! =)

A bientôt pour le prochain OS !

Bisous. Chu.


	12. Tes jolis yeux bleus

**Titre** : Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**A Clina :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! =)

* * *

><p>L'hiver était parti. La neige avait fondu. Il restait encore par-ci par-là quelques restes de flocons accrochés aux arbres. On pouvait entendre quelques oiseaux gazouiller. Le lac était dégelé. Quelques rayons d'un pâle soleil faisaient luire les milles gouttelettes d'eau qui parsemaient la pelouse du parc de Poudlard. Soudain, deux personnes qui venaient troublèrent le lent éveil de la nature. Leurs voix fortes provoquèrent la frayeur des oiseaux, qui s'envolèrent en pépitant. On pouvait distinguer un grand musclé, les cheveux bruns courts et un garçon plus petit et plus frêle aux cheveux châtains mi-longs. Il s'agissait à n'en pas douter de Marcus Flint et de Oliver Wood. Les deux garçons, amants depuis bientôt trois mois, semblaient se disputer. Marcus haussa un peu plus le ton.<p>

« - Enfin, Oli ! Ce crétin te tournes autour depuis que tu es en quatrième année ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va lâcher l'affaire comme ça ? Il est aussi intelligent qu'un troll !

- Mais avec la raclée que tu lui as flanqué la dernière fois je te dis qu'il n'osera plus m'approcher. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux que j'aille lui parler. De toute façon ça ne servirait à rien...

- Très bien. Penses ce que tu veux, Woodie. Tu verras bien... »

Oliver avait l'intention de riposter en entendant le « Woodie », mais Marcus pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et encercla sa taille de ses bras puissants. Entre deux baisers, il grogna un « tu es à moi » qui fit rire Oliver. Puis il glissa rapidement à l'oreille de Oliver un « enfin, pas encore totalement » qui fit rougir le gryffondor. Le serpentard ricana. Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand le châtain riait de ses élans de possessivité et de jalousie. Il protégeait sa propriété, voilà tout. Donc, il se vengeait en évoquant leur... relations intimes. Oliver rougissait instantanément. En effet, jusqu'alors, ils s'étaient contentés de simple caresses, n'allant pas plus loin. Oliver ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, et Marcus respectait sa volonté, même s'il faisait tout pour chauffer le gryffondor. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Oliver prit la main de Marcus et l'entraîna vers un endroit au bord du lac, un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien, puisque c'était la qu'ils avaient eu une conversation qui avait provoqué leur mise en couple quelques jours après. Ils s'installèrent et contemplèrent le lac en silence, savourant juste la présence de l'autre.

Leur moment de complicité fut gâché par la venue d'un certain Cédric Diggory **(1) **qui passait par hasard à cet endroit. Ses jolis yeux bleu s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit Oliver, puis s'assombrirent dès qu'il vit Marcus Flint, la main posée sur la taille du châtain. Le serpentard l'interpella.

« - Tiens tiens, morpion, on se promène ? » Marcus lui adressa un sourire aussi aimable que celui d'un requin.

« - J'ai encore le droit non ? Tu comptes me frapper chaque fois que je te croises ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'une brute ! » Cédric avait quasiment craché ses dernières paroles. Puis, il adressa à Oliver un sourire charmeur, et il s'agenouilla en face de lui. Marcus se crispa.

« - Comment vas-tu, Oliver ? »

Le châtain était légèrement déstabilisé par l'attitude du blond.

« - Heu... Je vais bien, merci... Et toi ?

- Je vais aussi bien que quelqu'un qui à été expédié deux fois à l'infirmerie par ton copain. Tu devrais te méfier de lui. Il est manipulateur, et violent par dessus tout. Si ça se trouve, il t'as jeté un sort, ce qui expliquerai le fait que tu sois avec lui. Oui, ça doit sûrement être ça. Il a du... »

Et le blond continua de déblatérer. Oliver regarda Marcus. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, d'un air entendu. Oliver soupira. Il savait ce que le brun attendait.

« - Cédric. Écoutes moi. Je t'aime bien, d'accord ? Tu es un bon copain, mais c'est tout. Tu ne me plais pas. Tu es... Différent de ce que je veux. Marcus ne m'a pas jeté de sort ou fait avaler un filtre d'amour si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Et même si je n'étais pas avec lui, je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Tu ne me conviens pas. Comment dire... Tu es... Trop fade. »

Le blond se releva, vexé, et regarda froidement Marcus.

« - Alors c'est comme ça ? Très bien. Tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais. Mais je ne te laisserait pas faire. Tu ne gagneras pas. »

Puis il regarda Oliver d'un air consterné et inquièt.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, Oliver. Je te sauverais. Je trouverais un antidote. »

Et le blond s'en alla. Marcus lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût et de pitié. Oliver secoua la tête, désespéré.

« - Je t'avais bien dit que ça ne servirait à rien...

- Tu la fermes, Woodie ! »

Et Marcus embrassa Oliver.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

A la semaine prochaine !

(1), Cédric Diggory, emmerdeur attitré, toujours la ou il ne faut pas ! Spécialisé dans la réception de coups de poings et de pieds, en particulier lorsqu'ils sont distribués par Marcus Flint.


	13. Eveilles toi en moi

**Titre :** Éveilles toi en moi

**Rating :** M comme lemon ! Héhé... On passe aux choses sérieuses.

**Disclaimer **: … **(1)**

A Kamino : Merci de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Bisous, Chu.

A Mikkan 3 : Je te remercies de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas spécialement apprécié le chapitre 11. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira d'avantage. Bisous ! Chu.

* * *

><p>Oliver sentit une main ferme saisir son poignet et l'attirer dans une salle. Aussitôt, des lèvres exigeantes virent se coller aux siennes, et un corps puissant épousa le sien.<p>

« Marcus... Je... »

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il repris immédiatement possession des lèvres du châtain et glissa une main sous son tee-shirt.

Ce n'était sûrement pas ce à quoi s'attendait Oliver Wood, élève de septième année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de gryffondor et petit ami de Marcus Flint lorsqu'il avait aperçu par hasard ce dernier dans un couloir. Ne pensant qu'à s'amuser et au plaisir de taquiner le brun, il s'était approché de lui par surprise, mais, maladroit, il lui était tombé dessus après s'être pris les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier. Le serpentard, qui n'avait pas reconnu immédiatement Oliver (et qui, rappelons-le, était bien plus fort que lui) avait immédiatement inversé leurs positions, et le gryffondor s'était retrouvé sur le dos, prisonnier des bras puissants de son petit ami. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il avait réagit à leur... proximité. Marcus, surpris de voir que celui qui l'avait « attaqué » n'était autre que sa moitié, avait ensuite eu un sourire lubrique en sentant l'érection du châtain contre sa cuisse.

Il avait donc embrassé sauvagement le gryffondor, et le relevant simplement en tirant sur son bras, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur afin de reprendre leurs attouchements. Le brun était donc en train de tripoter sans vergogne le postérieur alléchant du châtain, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, et frottant délicieusement son corps contre le sien, lorsque le gryffondor trop bavard lui avait fait remarquer qu'ils devraient peut être trouver un lieu plus approprié.

Ils étaient donc maintenant dans ce qui semblait être la salle sur demande, puisqu'il apercevait un lit au fond d'une pièce décorée dans les tons ivoire.

Il n'eut plus le temps de penser car le brun repris ses attouchements. Ses mains quittaient en effet le torse du châtain pour se glisser sur ses cuisses.

Oliver buta sur quelque chose, et il se retrouva soudain à moité allongé sur des draps de soie noire. Marcus grimpa rapidement sur le lit et s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes tout en se léchant les lèvres. Oliver frissonna. Il avait l'air d'un prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie.

«_ Et sa proie, c'est moi _»

Marcus repris possession des lèvres d'Oliver. Ce dernier pensa alors que, s'il le dévorait comme ça, il acceptait sans problème d'être mangé tout cru...

Tout en embrassant le châtain, Marcus s'affairait à déboutonner sa chemise. Bientôt, elle vola à travers la pièce, rejointe quelques minutes après par celle du brun. Marcus s'attaqua alors au pantalon de son petit ami, qui ne lui résista pas bien longtemps. Il interrompit ses caresses dans l'optique d'enlever aussi le sien, mais la voix d'Oliver l'interrompit.

« Non, Marcus. Laisse-moi le faire... »

Le brun laissa donc sa main retomber tandis que celle d'Oliver déboutonnait puis abaissait la braguette de son pantalon, avant de le descendre lentement le long des jambes musclées du vert et argent. Il ne leurs restait plus que leurs caleçons **(2)**. Tout deux à genoux sur le lit, ils se contemplèrent un moment. Oliver enlaça soudainement Marcus et se frotta lui, envoyant des décharges dans leurs deux corps tendus par le désir.

Puis le brun abaissa la dernière barrière de tissu du châtain. Ce dernier fit de même avec son vis-à-vis.

Ils étaient donc maintenant totalement nus l'un en face de l'autre. Marcus ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne voulait pas non plus forcer le châtain, même si la perspective d'un refus lui déplaisait tant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quelle serait sa réaction si le gryffondor se refusait à lui. Ce fut donc Oliver qui se saisit le premier du membre fièrement dressé de son petit ami et qui entama un va et vient langoureux qui arracha à Marcus des grognements rauques terriblement excitants...

Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste et malaxait d'une main les fesses d'Oliver, l'autre jouant avec l'un de ses tétons, ce qui faisait gémir celui-ci.

Marcus sentait qu'il allait venir rapidement si son petit ami ne cessait pas cette masturbation pourtant très agréable. Il posa donc ses mains sur celles d'Oliver et les éloigna de son sexe. Voyant le regard d'incompréhension que celui-ci lui lançait, il lui expliqua :

« Pas comme ça, Oli. Je veux venir en toi. »

Oliver marqua un temps de silence, puis il répondit, non sans rougir.

« Alors prends-moi ».

Marcus ne se fit pas prier. Il présenta aussitôt trois de ses doigts à Oliver qui les lubrifia à l'aide de sa salive. Il en introduit ensuite un dans l'intimité du châtain, son autre main caressant sa verge afin de rendre cette intrusion plus agréable. Il introduit ensuite un deuxième doigt tout en intensifiant sa caresse. Oliver se raidit légèrement. Le brun entrepris d'effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir les chairs. Enfin, il introduisit un troisième doigt et acheva la préparation. Lorsqu'il la jugea suffisante, il retira ses doigts, arrachant un soupir frustré à Oliver, et présenta quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros à son entrée. Lentement, il s'enfonça en lui. Oliver avait les larmes aux yeux tant la douleur était forte. Marcus, en bonne brute, n'attendit pas que la douleur se dissipe totalement pour commencer à s'activer. Sans doute son côté sadique. Quoi qu'il en soit, la douleur s'était suffisamment atténuée pour permettre à Oliver de ressentir beaucoup de plaisir lors de leur échange.

Avec souplesse, il se redressa, et se retrouva donc à califourchon sur son brun démoniaque qui lui murmurait des paroles terriblement indécentes, et foutrement excitantes à l'oreille tandis qu'il accélérait les coups de rein. Ils ne tardèrent pas à venir, Marcus en Oliver, et Oliver entre eux.

Ils s'affalèrent sur le lit, essoufflés. Tandis qu'ils se remettaient de leurs ébats, Marcus passa un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Oliver tandis qu'il jouait de son autre main avec ses cheveux châtains.

Oliver embrassa Marcus. Marcus s'excita de nouveau. Oliver soupira. Marcus allait avoir sa peau...

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.

**(1) **J'en ai marre de dire que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, depuis 11 chapitre, on le sait non?^^

**(2)** Ceci est le fruit de ma profonde aversion envers les boxer. Je ne m'explique pas cette haine invétérée, mais pourtant c'est la vérité : j'abhorre ce bout de tissu au « doux » nom. Je suis donc incapable de leur en faire porter. Ils auront en conséquence toujours des caleçons en guise de sous-vêtement ... Mais si vraiment ça vous gêne, je ferais un (incommensurable) effort pour écrire ce mot.


	14. Les rêves impossibles

Titre : les rêves impossibles

Rating : M pour quelques allusions

Disclaimer : …

* * *

><p>Il y avait plusieurs rêves qu'Oliver voulait voir se réaliser.<p>

Il voulait que Cédric Diggory lui fiche enfin la paix et qu'il comprenne qu'entre lui et Marcus, c'était réel.

Il se sentait durcir rien qu'en pensant à toutes les pièces du château ou lui et Marcus pourraient exprimer leurs sentiments sans retenue.

Il bavait littéralement à l'idée de pouvoir engloutir un brownie tout entier, chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt puisqu'à Poudlard, on devait partager.

Mais surtout, il aurait tué pour avoir enfin l'éclair de feu, le balai le plus rapide du monde et faire rager son petit ami !

Ah... Si seulement il s'appelait Harry Potter !

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Plus court, mais aussi plus léger.

Bisous ! Chu.


	15. Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce retard, mais avec la rentrée qui approche, j'ai eu un peu moins de temps pour avancer ce recueil, sans compter que j'avançais aussi mes autres fics... Et en plus je viens de voir que j'avais complètement oublié de publier le chapitre précédent alors que je pensais l'avoir fait...

Donc, pour me faire pardonner mon oubli, deux dans la même journée.

Titre : Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

Rating : T

* * *

><p>Marcus regardait Oliver prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis.<p>

Il souriait. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Il avait l'air heureux.

Le serpentard n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de romantique, ou même de particulièrement attentionné, mais il se dit que, peu importe ce qu'il devrait faire, il le ferait volontiers si c'était pour voir Oliver aussi heureux qu'à cet instant précis ou il riait avec Percy Weasley.

La voix de Drago Malfoy résonna à ses oreilles.

« Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Le balafré est encore en train de baver dans son bol en admirant cette stupide serdaigle. C'est vomitif ! D'autant plus que cette pimbêche n'a d'yeux que pour Diggory... Diggory qui lui-même... »

Marcus tourna instantanément la tête vers le poufsouffle. Une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il regardait Oliver Wood, son _petit ami _d'un air préoccupé. Petit ami qui lui même regardait Marcus avec un sourire doux et amoureux.

La jalousie du serpentard retomba aussitôt. Oliver l'aimait et il était à lui.

Et aussi longtemps qu'il serait à lui, il le rendrait heureux.

Oui, il ferait tout pour son sourire.

Il dédia à Cédric Diggory un regard haineux accompagné de son sourire le plus effrayant.

Le blond se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot...

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera. Peut-être le week-end prochain...

Bisous, Chu.


	16. Baignant dans la lumière artificielle

Voici le chapitre 15 ! =)

**Titre :** Baignant dans la lumière artificielle

**Rating :** T

* * *

><p>Oliver se tenait debout au milieu du terrain de Quiddich. On était à la fin de l'hiver et la nuit était tombée depuis. Il venait de finir un match particulièrement long et difficile face à la redoutable équipe de serpentard menée par son rival et amant : Marcus Flint.<p>

Le vert et argent, debout non loin de là regardait son petit ami recevoir la récompense du vainqueur : la coupe de Quiddich, qui venait de se voir gravée du nom d'Oliver Wood. Celui-ci prit la coupe et la brandit fièrement. Dans les gradins, la foule était en délire et acclamait l'équipe de Gryffondor, sauf bien sûr ceux qui supportaient les Serpentard qui affichaient une mine déçue.

En temps normal, Marcus aurait râlé, fustigé ses joueurs en les traitant de chiffes molles avant de leur laisser entendre qu'ils avaient quand même bien joué et qu'il était content d'eux malgré cet échec.

Mais voir Oliver Wood tenant à bout de bras cette coupe, le visage fendu d'un sourire éclatant de blancheur et de joie, son teint d'ordinaire pâle rendu laiteux par la lumière des spots dont il était baigné lui avait à proprement parlé cloué le bec.

Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé plus beau ni plus désirable qu'en ce moment-même.

Aussi, il s'avança vers son amant, lui colla une beigne magistrale, l'embrassa avant de se saisir de son poignet et de l'entraîner à sa suite dans une course effrénée vers un quelconque placard à balai ou autre lieu isolé.

Après tout, il avait bien le droit d'éviter à son petit ami de prendre la grosse tête avant de lui montrer dignement à quel point il était fier de lui... Non ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de l'emploi du mot "fustigé", j'ai vérifié mais si quelqu'un pouvait me le confirmer en plus de mon dictionnaire...<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot =) (et qui m'en laisseront)

Le prochain dès que je peux.

Bisous, Chu.


	17. Comment le feu à épousé l'eau

Désolée pour la (longue) attente, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire ce chapitre plus tôt...

**Titre :** Comment le feu a épousé l'eau

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer :** …

* * *

><p>Comme tous les jours, Marcus était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentard en compagnie de « la troupe » : Drago, Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Crabbe et Goyle, un peu plus loin, jetaient des regards en coin au blond, ce qui ne semblait pas le perturber puisqu'il mangeait tranquillement. Plus par habitude que par nécessite, les discussions étaient réduites au maximum lors des repas, auxquelles ont préférait les sourires ou les regards équivoques.<p>

Mais une phrase, pourtant prononcée à voix basse, brisa le silence qui régnait au sein du groupe.

« Non mais regardez-le cet idiot ! Encore en train de se gausser avec la belette ! »

Marcus tourna la tête vers Drago, mi-agacé mi-blasé, tandis que Théo levait les yeux au ciel et que Blaise et Pansy se lançaient un regard amusé.

Le brun, qui n'aimait pas vraiment être tiré de son observation quotidienne d'Oliver Wood, lui répondit de manière assez agressive.

« Mais fous-lui la paix à la fin ! Il ne te regarde même pas, il en a rien à battre de ce que tu marmonnes dans ton coin ! »

Drago lui lança un regard surpris.

« Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, Marc'. C'était juste une remarque comme une autre... »

Le blond retourna à son repas, boudeur. Il avait l'air peiné, mais Marcus n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Et puis il s'en foutait. Ce qui comptait, c'était que son chéri se léchait les lèvres en ce moment même...

_**Plus tard dans la journée...**_

Harry étouffa un rire tandis que Malfoy se battait avec une plante carnivore particulièrement vorace et bien décidée à lui manger la main.

Oliver, dont la classe de botanique avait été désignée pou aider les 3ème année, le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Pourquoi ries-tu, Harry ?

- C'est Malfoy. Regardes-le détaler comme un lapin. En ce moment, je te paries qu'il est en train de penser « Noon! Pas mes précieux doigts si beaux... Et en plus je suis tout décoiffé ! » »

Harry rit de nouveau. Oliver lui lança un regard suspicieux. L'instant d'après, la plante enfin maîtrisée, Drago porta instantanément ses mains à ses cheveux et remit en place les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées. Il vit très nettement les regards des deux jeunes hommes se croiser et s'accrocher pendant de longues minutes. Il percevait l'intensité de cet échange : il pouvait presque voir des étincelles circuler entre les deux paires d'yeux. Finalement, leurs regards se lâchèrent, et Harry tourna la tête vers lui, souriant. Oliver constata qu'il avait les joues rouges.

Le châtain jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Malfoy qui était visiblement aux prises avec Marcus Flint.

Il regarda de nouveau Harry, puis encore Drago qui boudait maintenant dans son coin.

En sortant du cours de botanique, Oliver intercepta son petit ami. Il fit part à Marcus de sa théorie selon laquelle Harry et Drago étaient attirés inconsciemment l'un par l'autre, qui l'approuva.

Au bout d'une heure, ils se mirent d'accord. Ils devaient aider les deux garçons.

Et ils savaient comment s'y prendre...

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'accentue le rôle de Drago et Harry volontairement parce que ça va me permettre de faire fonctionner Marcus et Oliver en tandem...

La suite risque d'être assez amusante (Marcus et Oliver complotant ensemble...^^)

Bisous !

Chu.


	18. Un coeur sombre qui bat

Et voilà le chapitre 17 ! Enjoy it =)

**Titre :** un cœur sombre qui bat

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** …

* * *

><p>« Tu crois qu'il m'aime ? »<p>

La question avait été posée naïvement. Oliver pouvait presque voir le sourire innocent que Harry Potter tentait d'empêcher d'apparaître. Ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur d'espoir qui ne mentait pas : il était bel et bien amoureux de Drago Malfoy. Et son souci était la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Oli ! Tu sors avec un Serpentard, et un ami de Drago, tu dois bien le savoir ?

- Pourquoi je le saurai ? Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant de savoir si il t'aime ? »

Le petit brun rougit et murmurant avec empressement un « bah il me plaît bien, à moi... » qui fit totalement fondre le châtain.

« Allez, s'il te plaît !

- Ok, je vais t'aider Ryry.

- Merci ! »

Oliver sortit donc de sa salle commune et se mit en quête de son petit-ami : Marcus Flint.

Tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs, il croisa Cédric Diggory. Ce dernier vint immédiatement lui parler, mais le châtain prétexta un rendez-vous important avec McGonnagal pour lui échapper.

Le blond, loin d'être dupe, suivi discrètement Oliver et le vit rejoindre le serpentard.

Il n'entendit que des bribes de leur conversation, mais ce fut amplement suffisant. Il repartit en se frottant les mains.

Aujourd'hui, Oliver serait à lui.

Pendant ce temps, Marcus, qui ne se doutait de rien, tentait, à la demande de son petit-ami, de tirer les vers du nez du jeune Malfoy, qui ne voulait rien lui dire.

« Allez, Blondie ! Avoues-le. Ça se voit que t'es fou de lui !

- Non mais t'as vu ça ou Flint ? Parce que tu sors avec un Gryffondor, tu crois que tout le monde veut faire pareil ? »

Marcus tiqua et frappa un meuble à sa portée. Drago recula, effrayé et s'adossa au mur le plus loin du brun. Le serpentard plaça ses deux bras autour du petit corps du blond, et darda son regard menaçant droit dans les prunelles affolées de son cadet.

« Attention à ce que tu dis, gamin. Tu pourrais le regretter.

- Marcus... T'emballes pas. Je vais tout te dire.

- Vas-y,_ Drago_, parles. Je t'écoutes.

- Eh bien... Ce n'est pas vraiment que je l'aime... »

Marcus claqua la langue d'un air menaçant.

« La Vérité, Malfoy !

- Voilà ! Voilà ! Je l'aime.

- Je préfère ça. »

Marcus s'éloigna et reprit son air habituel.

« Bon, t'inquiète, Blondie, Oliver et moi on gère. Rends-toi devant la salle sur demande dans une heure. On va dire à Potter que tu veux lui parler. Et tâches d'être à la hauteur, ou je te fais la peau. »

Le bruit sinistre du craquement d'os qui suivit convainquit totalement Drago.

Tandis que Marcus avait rejoint son petit-ami et s'employait à lui expliquer la situation, Cédric mit son plan à exécution.

« Ah , Harry ! Je te cherchais !

- Cédric ! Bonjour !

- Belle journée, hein ? Et si on allait faire un peu de Quiddich ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi pas. Je vais juste poser mon sac et je reviens. On se retrouve sur le terrain ?

- Pas de problème. A tout de suite ! »

Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir tandis que Cédric partait en direction du terrain de Quiddich en se frottant les mains.

En chemin, Harry croisa Oliver qui lui demanda de se rendre devant la salle sur demande dans 45 minutes car Drago devait lui parler.

Harry lui promit qu'il serait à l'heure.

Arrivé sur le terrain, le survivant décolla immédiatement. Il se sentait chez lui dans les airs.

S'en suivit une partie très intéressante entre lui et le joueur de poufsouffle, qui s'était nettement amélioré. Cependant, au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry s'arreta net et déclara qu'il devait partir.

« Oh non ! Encore cinq minutes Harry. S'il te plait ?

- Mais je...

- Juste cinq minutes et après tu pourras y aller.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais pas plus ! »

Le blond opina du chef.

Une heure plus tard, lui et le survivant s'affrontaient toujours sur le terrain. Soudain, le brun poussa un cri et atterrit précipitement.

« Je suis en retard ! Oh la la ! Désolé Cédric ! Je dois vraiment y aller.

- Je t'en prie. C'était un très bon entraînement ! Il faudra absolument qu'on recommence ! »

Harry se changea aussi vite qu'il put et fonça à la salle sur demande. Comme il le craignait, le blond était déjà parti. Il ne restait que Marcus et Oliver qui se disputaient visiblement. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, ils braquèrent leurs regards sur lui. Ils étaient très en colère. Ce fut Oliver qui parla le premier.

« Harry ! Mais que faisais-tu ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de venir ici il y a une heure ?

- Je suis désolé, je...

- C'est loin d'être suffisant ! Drago va croire que tu t'es moqué de lui. Et c'est aussi ce que je crois !

- Marcus, je t'ai déjà dit que Harry étai sincère !

- Ah ouais ! Moi je trouve pas qu'il ai eu le comportement d'un mec amoureux mais bon... »

Harry commença à pleurer. Les deux autres se turent.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai croisé Cédric et... »

Oliver l'interrompit brusquement, se remémorant qu'il avait lui aussi croisé Cédric dans la matinée.

« Cédric ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Il m'a demandé si je voulais faire une partie de Quiddich avec lui. J'ai dit oui. J'ai essayé de partir à temps mais il m'a retenu... »

Oliver comprit alors que le blond avait tout manigancé.

« Marcus, va chercher Drago. Je crois que j'ai compris. Moi je vais chercher Diggory. »

Le serpentard, qui savait ce à quoi son compagnon pensait, ramena le blond. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gryffondor était de retour avec le poufsouffle, qui feignait l'incompréhension.

Oliver alla droit au but.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui a tout manigancé, Cédric. Avoues.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Oli ?

- Pour toi c'est Oliver, le morpion. Causes. Ou je expédies au cimetière », intervint Marcus.

Harry et Drago, qui ne comprenaient rien à rien, regardait les trois septième année régler leurs comptes entre eux.

Finalement, Marcus réussit à faire parler Cédric à l'aide de coups de genoux bien placés.

« D'accord. J'avoues. Je t'ai suivi tout à l'heure. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Flint alors j'ai attiré Potter dans un piège. Mais je l'ai fait pour toi Oli... »

Harry eut une exclamation indignée. Il fut bien vite imité par Drago, qui comprit que le brun n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui poser un lapin. Oliver, dégoûte, lui cracha de s'en aller.

« Mais Oliver, ce type est dangereux...

- C'est toi qui est dangereux. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Mais...

- Ta gueule. Boucles la. Casses-toi. Et si tu tentes encore de faire du mal à qui que ce soit pour nous séparer moi et Marcus, tu auras affaire à moi. C'est clair ?

- Mais je...

- DEGAGES ! »

Le poufsouffle s'empressa de déguerpir, effrayé.

Marcus suggéra qu'il valait mieux qu'ils s'en aillent lui et Oliver.

Harry et Drago restèrent seuls.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine sous les regards bienveillants de leurs deux bons samaritains qui ne tardèrent pas à s'éloigner pour de vrai, constatant que leur plan avait finalement fonctionné.

Marcus était impressionné. Il n'avait jamais vu son Oliver s'énerver comme il venait de le faire. Lorsqu'il en fit part à l'intéresse, celui-ci rit et lui répondit simplement que « l'amour transforme plus que n'importe quelle autre expérience » en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Marcus rougit comme il n'avait jamais rougit.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Alors ?

Bisous, Chu.


	19. L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver, partie 1

Bonjour !

Après une assez longue absence, me voilà de retour (avec Cédric le Terrible :P), malheureusement pas pour longtemps, puisque je ne pense pas pouvoir publier après ces vacances salutaires (j'en avais bien besoin^^).

Merci pour votre patience et votre fidélité malgré tout.

**Titre :** L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver (partie 1)

**Rating :** T

* * *

><p>Marcus était inquiet.<p>

Il n'avait pas encore vu Oliver de la matinée, et ça commençait vraiment à le perturber. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

Normalement, à cette heure-ci, il avait déjà croisé le châtain 4 fois, l'avait embrassé au moins 40 fois et peut-être même qu'il avait eu le temps de l'attirer dans un quelconque placard à balai contre son gré...

Mais là, rien.

Et le comble, c'était que le rouquin qui lui servait de meilleur ami était aussi introuvable.

Et qui dit Marcus inquiet, dit Marcus dangereux, aussi, tous ses camarades de classe (à l'exception de Drago Malfoy qui flottait sur son petit nuage sans le moins du monde prêter attention au brun) l'évitaient soigneusement sous peine d'être expédiés sans ménagement à l'infirmerie, voire à Ste Mangouste dans les cas les plus graves.

Même les professeurs semblaient effrayés par le serpentard et évitaient de lui faire des remarques désagréables.

Le brun se sentait vide sans son châtain adoré. Il avait l'impression que c'était l'hiver dans sa vie et dans son cœur, que tout était froid et triste. Que tout était mort.

Marcus était dans un était tel qu'on aurait dit qu'il flottait autour de lui une aura noire, destructrice et terriblement dangereuse pour quiconque l'approchait.

Mais cette aura ne sembla pas le moins du monde effrayer Cédric Diggory lorsqu'il croisa le serpentard qui se rendait à son cours d'astronomie au septième étage. Le poufsouffle eut même le culot d'adopter une attitude provocatrice en adressant un sourire goguenard au brun qui lui colla une baffe à vous déboîter la mâchoire, ce qui arriva d'ailleurs au blond.

Cédric, intrépide (ou complètement cinglé), essaya de parler malgré l'état lamentable de sa mâchoire.

« Il ne te manques pas quelqu'un par hasard ? »

Marcus tiqua. Oliver. Qu'est ce que ce malade lui avait encore fait ? Il se jeta sur lui comme un fauve et, lui empoignant violemment les épaules, le secoua vigoureusement.

« Toi ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je l'ai guéri.

- Tu... Tu quoi ?

- Tu l'avais ensorcelé. Alors j'ai rompu ce sort. Je sais tout de tes manigances, espèce de serpentard vicieux. Tu croyais pouvoir profiter d'Oliver à ta guise, tu croyais berner les gens, mais tu ne m'as pas dupé. Nous ne sommes pas si naïfs que nous le semblons, nous les poufsouffle. »

Marcus donna un violent coup de poing sur la tête de Cédric.

« Putain mais il est cinglé ce mec. Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans les mots « je ne t'aime pas » ? Il te faut quoi pour comprendre qu'Oliver en à rien à foutre de toi ? »

Cédric ricana. Marcus serra les dents et plissa dangereusement les yeux. Ses mâchoires tremblaient.

Il siffla entre ses dents un « qu'est ce que tu lui as fait » que le blond ignora royalement.

Marcus le secoua violemment et un hurla « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ! » qui attira tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard dans le couloir du septième étage ou avait lieu l'altercation. La tête de Cédric heurtait le mur de pierre à chaque secousse.

Minerva McGonnagal intervint et traîna Marcus le plus loin possible du corps inanimé du poufsouffle qui gisait sur le sol.

Marcus se débattait comme un diable en hurlant « Je vais le tuer. Lâchez-moi. Je dois le tuer. Il a fait du mal à Oliver. Lâchez-moi bordel ! »

Minerva lança un regard interloqué à Pomona Chourave, qui hocha la tête.

« Mr Flint, un mois de retenue pour avoir frappé un élève et avoir juré devant un professeur. Quand à Mr Wood, quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu ce matin ? »

Tous les élèves secouèrent négativement la tête. Drago, qui se tenait aux côtés de Harry, sembla descendre de son nuage et prit la parole.

« Je l'ai vu vers 8h. Il semblait se disputer avec Cédric...

- Ou était-ce, Mr Malfoy ?

- Ben.. Heu... »

Marcus intervint, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Mme McGonnagal.

« Mais ou, bordel ?

- Bah je crois que c'était vers la salle sur demande... »

Percy renchérit.

« Je l'ai vu aussi. Mais c'était vers les cachots. Il était tout seul. Je crois que c'était aux environs de 10h... »

Dumbledore conclut.

« Très bien. Merci. Mme Pomfresh, conduisez Cédric à l'infirmerie et prévenez-moi des qu'il se réveillera ? Je tiens à l'interroger personnellement. Les professeurs et moi-même allons fouiller le château. Les préfets sont priés de raccompagner les élèves de leurs maisons respectives dans les dortoirs.

Minerva lâcha Marcus qui s'affaissa le long du mur. La professeur, conciliante, se pencha vers lui et lui dit « si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez le rechercher avec nous Mr Flint ».

Marcus hocha la tête. Ses yeux piquait. Il se releva tant bien que mal, donna un violent coup de poing au mur et suivit silencieusement la directrice de maison des Gryffondor.

Il se jura deux choses. Retrouver Oliver, et faire payer Cédric.

Et Marcus tient toujours ses promesses.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Oliver, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Bisous. Chu.


	20. L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver, partie 2

Après beaucoup d'attente (ce dont je m'excuse sincèrement), voici... La suite !

**Titre :** l'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver (partie 2)

**Rating :** T

* * *

><p>Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition d'Oliver Wood.<p>

Tous les élèves avaient été interrogés, en vain. Il semblait qu'on perdait toutes traces du châtain après 10h, heure à laquelle Percy Weasley l'avait aperçu près des cachots.

Marcus en devenait dingue. Et en plus ce salaud de Cédric ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il n'aurait pas du le frapper aussi fort. Pas tout de suite, du moins...

Ils avaient passé l'école au peigne fin : salles de cours, dortoirs, cachots, infirmerie, bibliothèque, placards... Tout avait été examiné. Même les bureaux des professeurs n'avaient pas échappés à la fouille minutieuse.

Lui-même avait pu le constater de ses propres yeux : il n'était nulle part.

Les tableaux et les fantômes avaient été mis à contribution également : eux non plus n'avaient aperçu le gryffondor nulle part après dix heures. Ils avaient aussi reçu l'ordre d'être vigilant et de faire particulièrement attention au déplacement des élèves : il était possible que Cédric ai eu des complices, ou bien encore qu'Oliver revienne de lui-même.

Le professeur Rogue avait reçu ordre de préparer du Véritaserum, auquel tous les élèves allaient être soumis, y compris Cédric lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Mais les heures passaient, et toujours aucune trace du septième année. Même Pré-au-Lard avait été informé de la disparition, grâce à Phileas Nigellus, mais là-bas non plus il n'avait pas été aperçu.

Plus le temps défilait, et plus une idée sombre s'insinuait dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Il souhaitait de tout cœur avoir tord, car si il avait raison...

Le deuxième jour s'écoula, et Oliver restait introuvable. Le matin du troisième jour, Marcus décida malgré tout d'en parler à Minerva McGonnagal, même si son idée était... Effrayante.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor, qui lui intima l'ordre d'entrer.

« Ah, Mr Flint. Que désirez-vous ?

- Madame, je pense qu'il reste un dernier endroit à explorer. Mais c'est... Terrifiant. J'espère vraiment me tromper.

- Dites toujours.

- La foret interdite. »

La professeure le regarda, interloquée.

« Vous pensez vraiment que...

- C'est la seule solution. Nous avons cherché partout ailleurs, et il n'est nulle part. »

Minerva réajusta ses lunettes, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Eh bien, nous allons le savoir très vite. Mr Diggory est réveillé. Nous allons donc l'interroger sous l'emprise du Veritaserum. Suivez-moi »

Marcus emboîta le pas à la professeure de métamorphose en direction de l'infirmerie.

Des lors qu'il vit Cédric, mal en point mais vivant, emmitouflé dans de chaudes et douillettes couvertures alors qu'Oliver était la, quelque part dans le froid, affamé, assoiffé et sans doute blessé, il senti une intense colère monter en lui.

Colère qui explosa lorsque ce dernier lui adressa un sourire malveillant.

Le serpentard hurla, d'un cri animal qui donna la chair de poule à tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Il allait se jeter sur le Poufsouffle, mais un sortilège le percuta de plein fouet et l'assomma.

Assis sur le sol, il leva la tête et lança son regard le plus meurtrier à celui même qui avait lancé ce sort :Albus Dumbledore en personne. L'air inquisiteur du directeur le calma, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'intime conviction que lui aussi voulait faire payer le stupide blond de poufsouffle.

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche débuta l'interrogatoire.

« Mr Diggory, vous êtes bien conscient de l'endroit ou vous êtes ?

- Oui.

- Et aussi de la raison pour laquelle vous y êtes ?

- Marcus Flint m'a frappé.

- Pouvez-vous me dire pour quelle raison il l'a fait ?

- J'ai enlevé son petit ami, Oliver Wood.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Marcus l'a ensorcelé afin qu'il tombe amoureux de lui. Je l'ai désenvoûté. »

Le Serpentard tiqua. Il allait enfin savoir ou se trouvait son amour...

« Pourquoi êtes-vous persuadé que Marcus ici présent a ensorcelé Mr Wood ?

- Eh bien, Marcus est une brute. Il a passé six années de sa scolarité à frapper Oliver. D'ailleurs, Oliver l'a toujours détesté jusqu'à très récemment ou il a subitement « succombé au charme » de Marcus. Reconnaissez que c'est suspect. Au début, j'ai cru à un filtre d'amour. Mais comme ils sont toujours amoureux, j'ai compris que ce sale Serpentard l'avait ensorcelé.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait pour rompre le sortilège ?

- J'ai trouvé un rituel de désenchantement dans un manuel de la bibliothèque. Je l'ai donc appliqué.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi consiste ce rituel ?

- Il faut d'abord conduire la personne dans un lieu enchanté. Ensuite, on la dénude, on la place au centre d'un pentacle, on pratique une saignée abondante et on utilise des sangsues très voraces pour purifier le sang. La personne est ensuite suffisamment faible et pure pour être désenvoûtée à l'aide d'une incantation précise. »

Marcus n'en revenait pas. Ce mec était dingue. Complètement dingue. Il avait livré Oliver en pâture aux créatures qui peuplaient la forêt interdite et il prétendait l'aimer ?

« Et ensuite, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Il faut laisser la personne pendant 24h dans le lieu sacré. J'ai donc été en cours normalement. Et je me suis fait agressé par Marcus.

- Très bien ? Une dernière question : ou avez-vous conduit Mr Wood ?

- Dans la forêt interdite. J'y ai trouvé un sous-bois assez bien adapté au rituel. Il y a une sorte de caverne à côté...

- Merci. Oh, et vous êtes conscient qu'en raison de votre action, vous allez être renvoyé puis jugé ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai confiance. J'ai bien agi, je le sais. »

Albus secoua la tête et quitta l'infirmerie, suivi de près par l'équipe enseignante et Marcus plus inquiet que jamais.

Quelques heures après cet entretien, les professeurs retrouvèrent Oliver Wood, là ou Cédric l'avait laissé. Le garçon gisait lamentablement sur le sol : il était inconscient, et avait le visage et le corps couvert de griffures à cause de sa lutte avec Cédric. Les sangsues étaient encore accrochées à son corps. Il était en état d'hypothermie et de sous alimentation.

Marcus en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il enlaça délicatement Oliver avant de le confier aux medicomages qui allaient le conduire à Ste Mangouste, ou il bénéficierait d'un bon repos et de soins appropriés. Oui, Oliver serait vite remis sur pied.

Mais d'ici là, il allait mal. Très mal.

Marcus serra les dents. Et pour la première fois, il pleura.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tardé à publier, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire mieux.

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	21. Un jour gris de plus

Après une longue absence, me revoilà !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre

**Titre :** Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre

**Rating :** K+

* * *

><p>La fin de l'été était proche. Le vent s'intensifiait, les feuilles jaunissaient, le soleil pâlissait.<p>

L'automne arrivait.

Et Marcus déprimait.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que lui et Oliver avaient quitté Poudlard. Cédric hors d'état de nuire, la vie du châtain avait repris son cours, et ils avaient enfin pu être ensemble paisiblement. Ils avaient obtenus les ASPICs haut la main et étaient ensuite rentrés dans une école de Quiddich de renom, enchaînaient les stages auprès des plus grands joueurs, et surtout, filaient toujours le parfait amour.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble des la fin de leur scolarité, dans un loft spacieux et très lumineux près de Londres. Grâce à Harry et Drago, qui étaient désormais en 4ème année à Poudlard (et qui, eux aussi, formaient toujours un heureux couple), ils étaient tout de même au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait au sein de la célèbre école de magie.

« Marcus, regarde ! Je viens de recevoir la confirmation écrite de la main du Capitaine de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley ! Ils acceptent de me prendre dans leur équipe ! C'est pas génial ça ? »

Le brun était assis sur un sofa et contemplait le ciel couvert de nuages gris et lourds. L'air semblait poisseux. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir d'ici peu de temps. Sans même prendre la peine de regarder son petit ami, il esquissa un maigre sourire et répondit d'un ton vide.

« Félicitations, Oliver. Je suis fier de toi »

Oliver redescendit de son petit nuage en constatant que Marcus allait mal. Depuis quelques semaines, le moral de l'ex-Serpentard déclinait à vue d'œil. Plus d'œillades brûlantes, plus de câlins torrides, plus d'insultes envers « tous ces pauvres incapables qui geignent sans cesse » (Marcus n'appréciait pas vraiment les membres de l'équipe de Quiddich ou il était actuellement)...

Le châtain s'assit à ses côtés. Un éclair aveuglant zébra le ciel.

« Marcus, tu vas bien ? Tu es bizarre en ce moment... »

Un grondement tonitruant se fit entendre. Le tonnerre. L'air lourd vibra intensément.

« Je vais bien »

De grosses gouttes commençaient à s'écraser sur le toit. Le bruit sec des perles liquides s'écrasant sur la tôle emplit peu à peu tout l'appartement.

D'abord modérée, ce fut ensuite un véritable déluge qui tomba sur Londres.

Un nouvel éclair fendit les nuages.

« Marcus, ne te fous pas de moi. C'est comme ça tous les ans. Dès que l'automne arrive, tu déprimes... Qu'est ce que tu as avec cette saison ? Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose en automne ? »

Nouveau coup de tonnerre. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort.

« Je déteste l'automne. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? »

Le brun se leva et se mit à faire les cent-pas. Oliver le regardait, étonné. Soudain, Marcus s'arrêta et donna un violent coup de pied au mur.

« Marcus, arrêtes de frapper la maison ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu trouves de si rédhibitoire à cette saison.

- Mon père... Il est parti un jour d'automne. Il nous à laissé en plan moi et ma mère. Il nous a abandonné le salopard... »

Et le brun asséna un nouveau coup de pied au mur, luttant pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Surtout pas pour lui...

Oliver s'approcha de Marcus et le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

« Allez, faut voir le bon côté des choses... On s'est connu un jour d'automne. On s'est rapproché en automne... Ce sont plutôt de bonnes choses non ? »

Marcus sourit, puis se mit à rire franchement. Oliver, bien que surpris, fut heureux de voir qu'il avait réussi à remonter le moral de son cher et tendre.

« On s'est connu en été et on s'est rapprochés en hiver, idiot... »

L'ex-serpentard donna une tape sur le sommet du crâne du châtain avant de quitter la pièce, hilare.

Dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Oliver courut après Marcus.

« Eh, puisqu'il ne pleut plus, faisons une partie de Quiddich. En automne il fait vraiment un temps pourri pour jouer, avec tout ce vent et toute cette pluie... C'est déprimant »

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes excuses pour ce retard si affligeant.

Le prochain chapitre est déjà quasiment achevé. Il sera posté rapidement.

Bisous, Chu.


	22. Je t'aime même dans l'incertitude

Désolée pour ce délai de publication très long...

Sans plus attendre, la suite.

Titre : Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude

Rating : K

* * *

><p>« Oli ?<p>

- Oui Marcus ?

- Tu m'aimes, hein ?

- Evidemment. Tu le sais, Marcus !

- Oui, bien sûr. A ce soir, sweetie »

Oliver baragouina un mot qui ressemblait vaguement à « achechroirrr » tandis qu'il engloutissait une nouvelle tartine. Il ne comprenait plus Marcus en ce moment. Tous les matins depuis maintenant 3 mois, il lui posait la même question.

« Est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Il lui demandait cela tellement que les murs du loft en semblaient imprégnés, ce qui le rendait morose.

Le vent d'avril soufflait, froid et lourd d'humidité. Oliver sortit sur le balcon et le laissa s'infiltrer en lui, passant par tous les espaces, aussi minuscules soit-il.

Il resta ainsi pendant 5 bonnes minutes, avant d'être saisi d'un violent frisson. Il sourit et retourna à l'intérieur. Marcus détestait cette habitude qu'il avait, scandant qu'il allait finir par « chopper une pneumonie », mais pour rien au monde Oliver ne se débarrasserait de cette habitude.

C'était important, ça le purifiait.

Il s'assit sur le sofa et se saisit du journal. On était jeudi, ce qui signifiait que c'était son jour de repos.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de lecture dans le silence le plus absolu, le châtain replia le journal et le posa sur la table basse avant de s'étirer et de se lover confortablement contre une pile de coussins. De la sorte, il voyait le ciel bleu couvert de nuages qui se mouvaient constamment sous l'effet du vent.

Il resta ainsi pendant un temps qui lui sembla infini, entouré par la tiédeur de l'air et le silence profond, quand cette harmonie fut brisée par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone (Marcus avait finalement accepté qu'ils en aient un).

Oliver se leva péniblement.

« Allô ?

- Mr Flint ? J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été retenu par l'équipe Nationale de Bulgarie au poste de batteur. Si vous le souhaitez toujours, vous pourrez vous rendre par portoloin à Sofia d'ici dans 4 mois. Nous vous préparerons un logement sur place.

- …

- Mr Flint ?

- Je... Je ne suis pas Marcus. Mais je lui dirais.

- Bien. Au revoir Monsieur.

- … »

**_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, …_**

Il s'écoula une éternité avant qu'Oliver ne se décide à reposer le combiné.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa. Même la tiédeur de l'appartement ne parvenait pas à le rechauffer.

Marcus _partait_. Cela expliquait cette question répétée en boucle. Il savait qu'il allait partir. Et depuis longtemps.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il se mit à pleurer.

On tourna une clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.

« C'est moi. »

Pas de réponse.

Marcus tiqua. Oliver lui répondait toujours. Il s'engouffra dans le salon et le vit, assis sur le sofa, pleurant.

« Oliver ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu pars. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le crâne du brun.

« Comment... ?

- On a appelé pour dire ça aujourd'hui.

- Oh... »

Un long moment s'écoula durant lequel aucun des deux ne parla.

« Écoutes, c'est pas encore sur. Je n'ai rien décidé.

- Je... Je vois

- Ils sont vraiment bons, tu sais. C'est une excellente équipe. Mais je ne suis pas sûr...

- D'être prêt à me laisser ? »

Oliver eut un ricanement nerveux. Marcus rougit violemment.

« Ouais... Entre autres. »

Marcus se racla la gorge puis se leva, déclarant qu'il devait aller acheter des tartines pour le lendemain car ils n'en avaient plus. Il embrassa Oliver sur le front.

Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, Oliver lui parla.

« Je t'aimerai toujours tu sais. Même si tu pars. »

Marcus sourit. Il claqua la porte et murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour Oliver (qui de toute façon, ne pouvait pas l'entendre)

« Je ne te quitterai jamais. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Reviews ?

Bisous, Chu.


	23. Nouveau chaque matin

Bonjour !

Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à updater et je m'en excuse sincèrement...

Mais je suis de retour, et avec un nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy =)

**Titre :** Nouveau chaque matin.

**Rating :** K

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Oliver se réveilla rempli d'angoisse.<p>

Il avait appris la veille que Marcus allait probablement partir en Bulgarie pour un moment.

Bien sur, il savait que l'équipe proposée était excellente, et que, si Marcus le voulait, il partirait. Mais il ne voulait pas -il ne pouvait pas- s'imaginer vivre sans lui, seul, dans ce grand loft.

Tout serait si vide sans lui.

Oliver se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Un sentiment de vide intense l'envahit quand il réalisa que Marcus n'avait laissé aucun cadeau.

Habituellement, quand le brun partait avant lui, il laissait toujours quelque chose -un mot, une fleur.

Mais la, il n'avait rien laissé.

La panique saisit Oliver : avait-il décidé de partir à l'hôtel pour éviter une séparation larmoyante qu'il détesterait ?

Il ouvrit le placard, et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il constata que les habits de l'ex-serpentard étaient toujours la.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Marcus Flint entra dans la pièce, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, et avec lui entra une délicieuse odeur de bacon tout juste préparé.

Oliver en resta bouche-bée. Il n'était pas rare que Marcus aille faire les courses (il était bien plus attentionné qu'il ne voulait le montrer), mais jamais encore il n'avait été chercher un petit déjeuner frais au café du coin

Marcus le posa sur la table et se dirigea vers lui dans l'intention évidente de l'embrasser.

Oliver se laissa faire avant de demander, amer :

« C'est un repas d'adieu ? »

Le brun lui lança un regard brûlant et déclara

« Assieds-toi, manges et tu verras bien. »

Oliver obéit donc. C'était le meilleur petit-déjeuner qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Les toast au bacon étaient délicieux, le café et les œufs également.

Une fois son repas achevé, Marcus déclara sans cérémonie

« Je reste »

La joie qui submergea le cœur d'Oliver fut telle qu'elle semblait illuminer la pièce, comme si les murs en suintaient.

Marcus lui offrit le sourire le plus tendre qu'il put avant de murmurer :

« Je ne pourrai jamais te laisser... »

Et de lui donner une vigoureuse tape sur l'épaule.

Il se leva ensuite, prit leurs balais, et lui lança quasiment le sien au visage en haussant les épaules, les joues légèrement rouges :

« Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai pas mis une branlée au Quiddich ! »

Oliver sourit

« Tu veux plutôt dire que tu n'as jamais réussi a m'en mettre une ! »

Le brun lui lança un sourire de requin, mais la tendresse dans ses yeux démentait les propos qu'il tint :

« Dans tes rêves, Woodie. Tu vas déguster. C'est le supplément du repas. Je vais te mettre au tapis en deux secondes »

Le châtain secoua la tête. Marcus n'avait pas changé.

Sauf que maintenant, c'était _son_ Marcus.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Reviews ?

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	24. Le rire des femmes

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de ce recueil.

**Titre :** Le rire des femmes

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** ...

* * *

><p>« Merci beaucoup monsieur ! »<p>

La jeune femme prit le portefeuille des mains d'Oliver qui le lui tendait et rougit en les effleurant.

Imperturbable, le châtain répondit que c'était normal. A coté de lui, Marcus s'impatientait. Il en avait plus que marre de voir cette dinde glousser, minauder, rougir et se pavaner devant Oliver.

Devant_ son_ Oliver.

La nuit tombait doucement sur les bords de la Tamise. On commençait à allumer les lampadaires. Marcus adorait ce moment de la journée plus que tous les autres. Oliver et lui avaient eu une dure journée d'entraînement au sein de leurs équipes respectives. Le brun avait donc proposé à son petit-ami une balade.

« En amoureux », avait rétorqué Oliver, avant de se recevoir une tape amicale sur la tête de la part d'un Marcus rouge coquelicot. Toujours était-il que le châtain avait accepté. Ils étaient donc sortis. Et voila qu'Oliver se faisait draguer tout ça parce qu'il venait de rendre son portefeuille à une pimbêche qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de le faire tomber juste sous son nez !

Le brun prit soudainement la main d'Oliver et se chargea lui-même d'écourter la conversation avec la jeune femme.

« Bon, on y va nous. Salut »

Et Oliver de suivre Marcus, main dans la main, sous les yeux ébahis de la fille, qui, désormais seule, ne put rien faire d'autre que de partir a son tour.

« Marcus, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? »

Oliver semblait scandalisé par l'impolitesse dont son partenaire avait fait preuve.

« Cette fille nous faisait perdre du temps. J'ai écourté la discussion. »

Il remarqua que Marcus n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il tiqua.

Marcus ne lui tenait _jamais_ la main en public.

« Est ce que... Ma parole, mais tu es jaloux ! »

Marcus ricana à cette déclaration.

« Bien sur que non, Woodie ! Ou est ce que t'as été pêcher ça ? »

Marcus n'était pas jaloux. Il en avait juste assez que les femmes tournent autour de son petit-ami comme elles le faisaient.

Il détestait leurs manières, quand Oliver leur adressait la parole pour une raison quelconque. Il détestait leur voix suppliante quand Oliver annonçait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par un rendez-vous. Mais plus que tout, il détestait leur rire si contagieux qui faisait rire son cher Oliver, même si c'était de gêne.

Marcus voulait avoir la propriété exclusive du rire d'Oliver. Et puis, avant lui, Oliver n'était sorti qu'avec des filles...

Il avait donc toute les raisons du monde de détester les celles qui le regardaient d'un peu trop près !

« Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. Mais tu es à moi. Alors je me disais que je devrais sans doute mieux marquer mon territoire... »

Marcus s'approcha d'Oliver pour l'embrasser, mais celui-ci refusa le baiser et demanda avec un sourire canaille :

« Dis-moi la vérité, t'es jaloux ! Sinon pas de bisou !

- Ok ! La vérité. J'en ai marre que mon petit-ami se fasse harceler par des greluches. Voila »

Oliver rit.

« Mais Marcus, je n'aime que toi !

- Oui mais... »

Le brun se sentit idiot, mais poursuivit quand même.

« Mais avant moi, tu sortais avec une fille... »

Oliver fit les yeux ronds, puis rit de plus belle.

« Ok. D'abord, je ne sortais pas vraiment avec elle. Elle m'aimait, mais je n'étais pas intéressé.

- Tu es... Tu es 100% gay alors ?

- Non. Même pas.

- Alors t'es quoi ? »

Marcus ne comprenait plus. Oliver venait de dire qu'il n'était intéressé., ni par les hommes, ni par les femmes. Qui alors étaient ses véritables ennemis ? Ceux qu'ils devaient éloigner avant que son châtain ne s'en approche, au risque de le voir partir loin de lui ?

« Je suis ton petit-ami »

Ce fut au tour du brun de faire les yeux ronds. Oliver rit de plus belle. Marcus s'apprêtait à donner une tape sur le crâne du châtain hilare, mais son rire était si joyeux et si sincère qu'il ne put que rire avec lui.

Oliver rapprocha son visage de celui du brun dans l'intention évidente de l'embrasser.

Marcus ne protesta pas.

Seul le rire des deux amoureux résonna dans la nuit sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Bisous, Chu.<p> 


	25. La vérité et les pêches

Ah ! Nous y voici ! J'espère que vous aimerez mon interprétation de l'un des thèmes les plus difficiles des 52 saveurs...

**Titre :** La vérité et les pêches

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** blabla habituel : pas à moi mais à JKR

* * *

><p>Marcus ne l'avouerais jamais, et pourtant, il trouvait qu'Oliver était terriblement sexy avec toutes ses cicatrices.<p>

En effet, la peau du châtain était constellée de grains de beauté, mais aussi de tout ces marqueurs de la dureté de la vie incrustés définitivement dans sa chair.

L'ex vert et argent les adoraient toutes, même si certaines le rendait triste.

Quelques unes dataient du temps ou Oliver était batteur ou capitaine de l'équipe des rouge et or. Marcus, batteur lui aussi, s'amusait alors à lui envoyer des cognards pour le faire atterrir à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et le regarder dormir tranquillement.

D'autres encore, étaient arrivées lors d'entraînements de Quiddich un peu trop rudes ou Oliver avait chuté par mégarde.

Mais celles que Marcus regrettaient le plus, elles résultaient des blessures qu'il lui infligeait lors de leurs affrontements. Il faisait attention à ne pas le faire saigner. Juste à le frapper.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant parfois, il lui était arrivé de blesser de ses propres mains cette peau de pêche qu'il affectionnait tant, même lorsqu'ils étaient ennemis.

Il se souvint clairement de son obsession pour cette peau, déjà grande à l'époque. Il avait constamment besoin de la sentir, de la toucher. Il lui était même arrivé de vouloir la_ goûter_.

Même si cela impliquait de frapper ou de mordre l'autre.

Pour effacer ses regrets, Marcus s'appliquait à lécher consciencieusement chacune de ces cicatrices quand Oliver était nu sous lui, et il veillait à ne pas lui griffer le torse en le faisant crier un peu plus sauvagement à chaque coup de rein.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Bisous, Chu.


	26. Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons

Et voici un nouveau chapitre !

**Titre :** Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi, mais à JKR

* * *

><p>Ils en avaient vécu, des aventures, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lui et Marcus.<p>

D'abord ennemis, ils avaient connu la joie sauvage de frapper l'autre et de lui faire mal. Ils s'étaient même souvent laissés aller à ce plaisir malsain.

Les complots pour faire punir l'autre, les insultes qui fusaient, cinglantes, lors de leurs très (trop) nombreuses disputes, les petites remarques blessantes sur les failles de l'autre... Tout cela n'avait été que trop familier pour eux, durant leurs six années de haine réciproque.

Combien de fois avaient-ils pleuré de rage ou de douleur à cause de ces conflits, de cette lutte perpétuelle ? Ils en avaient perdu le compte.

Et puis un jour, la plus incroyable des choses est arrivée : l'amour.

Cet invité imprévu s'était glissé entre eux, et tout avait changé.

Depuis que l'amour coulait dans leurs veines, ils avaient parcouru beaucoup de chemin.

D'abord terriblement gênés, ils avaient refusé d'admettre leurs sentiments réciproques. Ils faisaient mine de rien, et tentaient tant bien que mal de sauvegarder les apparences. C'était devenu leur nouveau combat. Ne rien laisser paraître, ne pas craquer. C'était même devenu une sorte de jeu.

Au départ, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Ils s'insultaient et se frappaient toujours. Plus avec la même force, bien sur, mais tant que personne n'y voyait rien...

Et puis le jeu était parti en vrille. Marcus avait cédé, et Oliver aussi.

Les masques étaient tombés, et petit à petit, un lien plus fort, plus intense, s'était tissé entre eux.

Un lien amoureux.

A son contact, Marcus était devenu plus doux, plus humain. Oliver, lui, était devenu moins naïf et moins crédule.

Les deux avaient appris que l'amour rend plus fort, que l'amour fait mûrir, à leur dépends parfois.

Aujourd'hui, leur vie était paisible. Tout allait pour le mieux. Leurs études respectives se passaient bien, leurs amis allaient bien, leur famille également.

Oui, c'était comme si aucun nuage n'obscurcissait leur vie de couple.

C'était ce que qu'Oliver était en train de dire à Marcus, un air nostalgique sur le visage, quand on sonna à la porte.

Surpris, le châtain se leva et ouvrit la porte.

Il se dit alors que, décidément, il avait bien fait d'arrêter la divination le plus tôt possible lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, car il n'avait aucun don de voyance.

En effet, se tenait devant ses yeux ébahis la plus grande épreuve de sa vie : Cédric Diggory.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Non, ne me détestez pas tout de suite. Vous allez voir, il a bien changé le petit Cédric...

Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre.

En attendant...

Bisous, Chu.


	27. Une vie de méduse

Bonjour !

Oui, je sais, j'ai mis longtemps. Je m'en excuse. Mais le chapitre est là, et le suivant aussi !

Bonne lecture.

**Titre :** Une vie de méduse

**Rating :** T

* * *

><p>« Cédric ?! »<p>

Oliver n'en revenait pas : comment le blond l'avait-il retrouvé ?

« Bonjour, Oliver. Je peux entrer ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation, le châtain finit par répondre.

« Je ne préfères pas. Marcus est là…

- Marcus est là ? Ça tombe bien, je dois lui parler aussi…

- Bien, dans ce cas… »

Oliver libéra le passage après un certain temps, et Cédric entra dans le vestibule. Il regardait autour de lui, un air contrarié sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas trouver la décoration à son goût. Oliver haussa les épaules. Lui et Marcus adoraient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

D'un signe de la main, il indiqua au blond la direction du salon ou se trouvait Marcus.

Lorsque le brun vit son ancien rival débarquer dans son salon, il poussa un grognement mi-surpris, mi-féroce et se leva, prêt à lui sauter au visage. Cédric leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Holà, du calme Marcus ! Je venais justement m'excuser…

- Qu'est ce tu… Tu quoi ?! »

Surpris, Marcus s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Cédric tendit vers lui une main amicale.

« Oui, Marcus. Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai eu un comportement ridicule à Poudlard, j'avais le béguin pour Oliver, et je l'ai fait souffrir. Et je t'ai fait souffrir aussi. Je regrette mon comportement puéril. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches ».

Le blond avait toujours la main tendue. Marcus réprima un rictus et se garda bien de préciser que c'était plutôt lui qui avait fait souffrir le blond. Cependant, il serra la main tendue, non sans lancer un regard méfiant au blond qui voulait clairement dire « à la moindre entourloupe, je ne te raterai pas ». Cédric eut un sourire éblouissant. Le châtain en fut subjugué.

Il respirait la joie de vivre, et, s'il dégageait toujours le même air sûr de lui, il semblait plus mature, plus posé. Oliver le trouva incroyablement beau. Il avait changé. Indéniablement. Il le sentait. Le blond était enfin devenu quelqu'un de bien (du moins il l'esperait).

« Je tenais à m'excuser également auprès de toi, Oliver. Je vois que Marcus et toi êtes sincèrement heureux, et je mesure aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai été stupide.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Cédric. Je suis disposé à te pardonner »

Le blond inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Il était heureux que l'ex-gryffondor ne lui garde pas rancune de son comportement qui avait pourtant été odieux, et même dangereux envers sa vie.

« Je voulais aussi vous annoncer que je suis fiancé. Je vais bientôt me marier »

Marcus et Oliver se regardèrent, surpris. Ce fut le brun qui demanda le premier « qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Cédric sourit.

« Il s'agit de Daphné Brightside. Elle était à Serdaigle, dans la même année que nous.

- Oh… Eh bien, félicitations, Cédric.

- Merci, Marcus.

- Dis-moi… Comment nous-as-tu retrouvés ?

- Oh ! Eh bien, c'est très simple. En fait, Daphné et moi avons acheté une maison dans le voisinage. Et dans le quartier, tout le monde vous connait. Ils m'ont dit de me méfier de deux cinglés qui faisaient toujours des cascades dangereuses. Un grand brun et un petit châtain qui s'appelaient Marcus et Oliver »

Marcus rit, d'un rire franc qui surprit Oliver. Il avait pensé que le brun serait plus rancunier envers le blond. Au contraire, il semblait sincèrement ravi que Cédric ait pris conscience de la débilité de ses actes passés. Il réalisa alors à quel point Marcus avait changé. Il avait abandonné ses vieux préjugés et accepté (avec réserve certes, mais accepté quand même) de donner une seconde chance à un ennemi qui regrettait ses actes. Oliver, lui, était encore sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Cédric. Il avait du mal à oublier tout ce que le blond lui avait fait subir à lui et à Marcus. Cependant, il décida de faire comme son cher et tendre, et de lui accorder un essai.

« Alors Cédric, Que t'es-t-il arrivé après… Tu sais…

- Oui... Je vois. Eh bien, j'ai été renvoyé. Jugé. Condamné. J'ai passé 6 mois à Azkaban. Et j'ai réfléchi. J'ai vu la vie que je menais, ne pensant qu'à m'amuser, à frimer et à séduire. Une vie à me laisser porter par le courant, sans rien entreprendre d'autre que des actions égoïstes et stupides pour obtenir ce que je désirais : une vie de méduse. A ma sortie de prison, j'ai intégré une école qui forme des éducateurs pour les jeunes sorciers délinquants. Je voulais que ma révélation profite à d'autres jeunes qui gâchent leur vie. Maintenant je dirige une école de magie pour ces enfants perdus »

Marcus était impressionné.

« Eh bien… C'est une excellente initiative. Je suis vraiment surpris. Je pensais que tu continuerais le Quiddich.

- Oh, je le continue, mais en amateur. Bon, je dois me sauver, Daphné m'attend pour que je l'aide à déballer les cartons. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une petite partie tous les trois un jour ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! A plus tard alors »

Le couple serra la main du blond qui partit en courant.

Oliver s'assit. Marcus le rejoint, le serra dans ses bras et répondit à son interrogation muette : Cédric était-il sincère ? Avait-il réellement changé, ou était-ce encore une de ces manipulations cruelles pour les séparer ?

« On verra bien, Oliver. On verra bien... »

Une chose était sûre : Marcus s'était fait le serment de toujours protéger Oliver, quoi qu'il arrive. Et il le respecterait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu (eh oui, Cédric n'allait quand même pas rester un con fini toute sa vie... Nan ?)

Bisous, Chu.


	28. Lueur anti-solaire

Hey hey !

Nous y voilà. Ce fut l'un des chapitres les plus compliqués à écrire (il est très difficile de trouver quelque chose qui colle avec ce titre et le pairing que j'ai choisi…). Enfin, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et le résultat me semble satisfaisant. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à **Angeleye **pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir : je suis flattée que tu aimes à ce point ma fic, et que Marcus et Oliver forment l'un de tes couples préférés grâce à elle. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Et **merci également à tous mes lecteurs** de rester fidèles et patients malgré l'attente interminable que je vous inflige (j'en suis sincèrement désolée, je fais du mieux que je peux avec tous les exams, mais c'est difficile pour moi d'être régulière).

Certains ont eu peur que j'abandonne cette fic (et même l'écriture) : rassurez-vous, c'est loin d'être mon intention. Cette fic et toutes les autres seront finies, et j'ai l'intention de continuer à écrire aussi longtemps que je le pourrais !

Après ce long blabla, voici enfin le chapitre. Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Lueur anti-solaire

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** alors, comme d'habitude. Je rajoute aussi que Avengers appartient à Marvel (et non je n'ai pas été payée pour faire de la pub^^)

Marcus venait de faire une découverte incroyable.

Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis que Cédric Diggory avait emménagé dans le voisinage. Par mesure de sécurité, le couple avait décidé d'être prudent, de ne sortir que pour le strict nécessaire et surtout, jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Mais le temps avait passé, et rien n'avait été tenté pour briser leur union.

Aussi, le châtain, qui en avait marre de tourner en rond dans le loft, avait proposé à Marcus de sortir se changer les idées.

Oliver avait décrété qu'il était temps qu'il découvre la plus formidable des inventions moldues : le cinéma.

Ils étaient donc allés voir un film dont l'ex-Gryffondor avait énormément parlé : The Avengers. Pendant toute la séance, Marcus avait été fasciné par l'ingéniosité dont pouvaient faire preuve les moldus. Tant et si bien qu'il n'avait quasiment pas regardé le film, préférant s'intéresser à toute l'intelligence déployée pour le projeter.

Mais surtout, il venait de réaliser que, le cinéma était un endroit idéal pour bécoter tranquillement Oliver, voire plus.

En effet, tous les deux, seuls dans une salle aux fauteuils confortables et éclairée uniquement par la lueur anti-solaire de l'écran qui accentuait le teint de porcelaine du châtain, il était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas faire que regarder le film…

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

C'est tout pour le moment. Bon, pour ceux qui se demandent où est passé Cédric (s'il y en a), ne vous inquiétez pas, il revient bientôt.

Bisous, Chu.


	29. La grâce qui vient du néant

Hey !

Ca faisait longtemps (encore une fois). Désolée… Mais vous serez ravis d'apprendre que je suis en vacances, et que j'aurais par conséquent tout le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Bon, sans plus attendre, le chapitre suivant.

**Titre :** la grâce qui vient du néant

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Oliver était affalé dans le sofa et regardait la pluie frapper les carreaux.<p>

Il était fasciné par le gracieux ballet qui se jouait devant lui : les branches des arbres ondulant sous le vent, les gouttes d'eau perlant délicatement des feuilles, …

Il se demandait, parfois, comment la Nature pouvait regorger d'une telle beauté. Il se fit alors la réflexion que le monde qui l'entourait était rempli de cette grâce et de cette beauté, et cela le frappa en plein visage : la grâce venait du néant.

Quand on réfléchissait bien, la Terre venait du néant. La vie venait du néant.

Tout venait de ce vide infini qu'était l'Univers.

Marcus arriva dans la pièce et trouva son cher Oliver en train de réfléchir, allongé sur le sofa, comme à son habitude. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, et lui demanda à quoi il réfléchissait encore, cette fois-ci.

« Je pensais que la grâce vient du néant.

- Je pense que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Mais t'as quoi dans la tête, ma parole ? »

Oliver rit avant de se lever et de récupérer son carnet et un stylo.

« Tu fais quoi ? s'enquit Marcus.

- J'écris ce que je pense. Ma théorie sur l'origine de la grâce. »

Marcus marmonna deux ou trois mots, arracha le carnet des mains d'Oliver, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Oliver eut juste le temps de glisser entre deux baisers un malicieux « d'accord, j'écrirais plus tard, j'ai compris. Mais tu sais, ça pourrait me rendre riche, un jour, si je publie mes pensées…. ».

Et Marcus de répondre « je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, j'ai juste besoin de toi… »

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

On se retrouve très vite (promis, cette fois, c'est vrai) pour la suite.

Bisous, Chu.


	30. Sous ces mains

Hey !

J'ai réécrit plusieurs fois ce chapitre avant de réussir à produire quelque chose dont j'étais satisfaite. J'espère que ça vous plaira également.

Bonne lecture. Au fait, c'est un lime (je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier ça de lemon…) (avec un titre pareil, en même temps, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre…)

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Sous ces mains

**Rating :** M comme Miam… (et comme Mature, et comme Marcus aussi…^^)

On avait beau être au printemps, il faisait encore frais.

Oliver devait rentrer tard aujourd'hui, et Marcus commençait à en avoir marre de l'attendre assis sur le sofa en T-shirt et en caleçon. Non pas que la vue d'un splendide ciel étoilé le dérangeait, mais il préférait de loin être allongé dans un bon lit bien moelleux, un livre à la main surtout s'il devait attendre.

A peine avait-il pensé au confort de l'épais matelas et à la douceur des oreillers et de la couette en satin qu'un rictus (que seuls ses proches pouvaient identifier comme un sourire) apparut sur son visage.

D'un pas décidé, il se leva et monta rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre. Il s'apprêtait à tirer la couette et se glisser en dessous quand il la vit.

Là, sur le lit, trônait SA serviette de douche. Marcus s'en saisit et la huma. Elle avait SON odeur…

Instantanément, des images d'Oliver sortant de la douche, nu, se saisissant de ladite serviette pour essuyer son corps fin mais musclé dégoulinant d'eau s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Il se sentit réagir à ces pensées peu orthodoxes.

Machinalement, Marcus laissa sa main droite dériver et se poser sur son membre tendu derrière le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge. Il s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main sous son caleçon. Il grognait tandis qu'il se délectait du traitement qu'il se faisait subir.

Des images brûlantes d'Oliver et de lui s'envoyant en l'air traversaient son esprit. Elles s'imposaient à lui et filaient aussi vite que des comètes. Il avait tellement de fantasmes avec Oliver qu'il ne savait pas lequel choisir.

Finalement, son esprit s'arrêta sur une vision.

Il se concentra dessus et accéléra le rythme. Le brun se tordait en grognant de plaisir sous ses propres caresses, imaginant que c'était les mains d'Oliver sur son corps.

Il finit par venir dans sa main après plusieurs minutes de masturbation.

Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, il réalisait à quel point il était dépendant du châtain.

Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui.

Son absence provoquait en lui comme un grand vide qu'il se sentait incapable de combler.

Quelque part, il se dit qu'il était devenu faible sous les mains d'Oliver. Mais au final, il n'en n'éprouvait aucune honte.

Il aimait l'ex-Gryffondor.

Marcus jeta la serviette au loin, se nicha sous la couette et attendit patiemment le retour de l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)

A bientôt pour la suite.

Bisous, Chu.


End file.
